<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close ties by hurricanevenuss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246961">close ties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanevenuss/pseuds/hurricanevenuss'>hurricanevenuss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries &amp; Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, idk how to tag this fic i just really wanted to see dad!tyler and mom!bonnie tbh, minor bonnie bennett/mason lockwood, pregnant bonnie bennett, slight werewolf/mate love triangle?, tonnie is endgame dw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanevenuss/pseuds/hurricanevenuss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One conscious decision and one drunken night leaves Bonnie Bennett wishing she never sees a mojito ever again. (shitty summary, slightly better story.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Mason Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett/Tyler Lockwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. calling dibs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during/after ‘The Return’ and it's somewhat AU from there, just switching shit around. The whole Katherine/Mason 'dating' storyline doesn’t exist but she does know him. With that out of the way, this is my first published fanfiction in a minute, please be gentle!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Good to see you again.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's good to see you too. Come on inside.”</em>
</p><p>Bonnie looked on from her spot somewhat near the door, noticing Tyler talk to a man that couldn’t have been no older than 25, if that. Smirking to herself, she noticed quickly how handsome the mystery man was, as any person with eyes would. Bonnie wasn’t one to call ‘dibs’ on a living human being, but she just might have to with this one. His bright blue eyes could wash Damon’s in a heartbeat and his face almost seemed made to perfection. She had to make her mark. Setting down her drink, (an alcoholic drink, but it’s not like any of the adults in the room really cared.) the small teen gave herself a mini pep talk, began to put her sexy face on and hopefully not fuck up and make a complete fool out of herself as she sashayed over to the now alone ‘hot guy’.</p><p>“Uh, hey! You’re a new face, are you a relative of Mayor Lockwood’s or something?” Bonnie mentally cringed as soon as the words left her mouth. <em>‘Or something’?!</em> God, she needed flirting 101 from Caroline, stat. “Umm yeah I am, he was my brother, an uptight brother, but my brother nonetheless. Haven’t been here in a minute because like I said, uptight brother, so you probably don’t remember my face. I’m Mason.” He said, sounding slightly bitter , up until he said his name. That made Bonnie immediately sober up, as if she wasn’t sober enough for this conversation. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” she accidentally touched Mason’s arm to comfort him, choosing to ignore the tingling sensation she felt right after and a flash of an image. “It must be hard to be here after so long, especially for such a sad reason like this.” the brunette turned her head slightly to notice Damon subtly flag her over to him, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes at his impeccable timing. At this rate, the only person getting fucked tonight was her getting screwed over by the universe. “And I’m so sorry, again, but my friend needs me. If you ever want a buddy in Mystic Falls you can ask Tyler about me. Bye!” Bonnie gave him one last smile and swooned when he smiled back at her and said, “for sure.”</p><p>Shuffling over to Damon, she glared, done with the pale vampire already. “Speak before I turn right back around.” Bonnie huffed, Damon could feel her frustration from a mile away and that made him nothing but happy.</p><p>“No need to be hostile judgey, I just wanted to talk about the Gilbert device I <em>asked</em> you to deactivate and you didn’t." A beat. "Actually, maybe your little boyfriend over there would rather hear you explain why you never disabled it and inherently got his brother killed.” Damon said, with the surety and cockiness of a complete jackass.</p><p>Choosing to ignore his smugness, Bonnie whisper-yelled in the raven haired vampire’s face, “Damon, you’re..occasionally a smart boy, did you really think a WITCH, servant of nature, would disable a device used to kill the exact people who go against nature? I always knew you had a screw loose Damon but I didn’t think it was that bad.”, She spat back at him.</p><p>Damon was frustrated, Bonnie could see the effort it took from him to not bite her in the middle of the dining hall 'cause her mini-rant almost set him off. So, the Bennett witch did him a favor and simply walked away, saying enough of what she needed to say to him at the moment. She extended her time here after calling dibs on Mason and talking to the insufferable Salvatore brother. All she really wanted to do was perhaps see the rest of the gang, check on Caroline in the hospital, jokingly but not really do a spell to get her laid, and just maybe think about herself for once. But unfortunately, she did none of that. Except the getting laid part.</p><hr/><p>Limbs tangled together like a still dance, both parties either too tired or too embarrassed to move from their positions, stayed there until Bonnie heard her alarm blaring her back to cruel reality. Well, her cruel reality.</p><p>“God, that just reminds me how young you are. An alarm? Really?” The disheveled voice next to her groaned out.</p><p>The young witch ignored the comment, turned off her alarm and looked around, her head pounding. She wasn’t in her room, but somewhere foreign. Clothes laid out on the floor, <em>her</em> clothes, and a man’s clothes. Bonnie began to think even though her headache made it <em>extremely</em> difficult &amp; suddenly realized what exactly took place last night. Mason Lockwood &amp; Bonnie Bennett <em>fucked</em>. The revelation alone almost made her go straight back to sleep. She’d much rather deal with this….never if she could help it. So, instead Bonnie did the next best thing and popped up, put on her clothes, grabbed her phone and ran, ignoring the man still <em>naked</em> &amp; calling after her. She was so much in a rush she didn’t notice Tyler sitting there at his place in the kitchen, him almost missing her too because damn, for such a petite girl she’s fuckin’ fast.</p><p>“Hey Bennett, what’re you in such a rush for? Why are you even still here?”</p><p>Tyler couldn’t help but ask her that last question because it left him perplexed, as they were never close, let alone close enough to sleepover at each other’s houses unannounced, no matter how irrationally big his house was.</p><p>Tyler’s voice managed to stop her dead in her tracks. The universe seemed to have a bone to pick with Bonnie. It’s one thing to have sex with your childhood friend’s uncle, but it’s even <em>worse</em> to get caught by said childhood friend doing your walk of shame, even if he doesn’t know it. (Although the shame isn’t really that much, if she had to admit, starting to remember parts of her drunken night.)</p><p>“Lockwood! You know I just...didn’t want to be late for school today, and me and Mason just talked for so long last night you know? I lost track of time and just slept here, please tell Mason he can uhh...call me and I’ll just...see you at school.”</p><p>Bonnie prayed to the spirits that Tyler didn’t notice how flaky the entire excuse sounded and figured out what had really occurred last night. The boy gave her a smirk and slight nod though, almost as if to say “that was a <em>terrible</em> cover-up and I <em>hope</em> you don’t think I’m gonna let this go.” Sighing in false relief, Bonnie ran out the door, not knowing what the hell she just got herself into.</p><hr/><p>As soon as Bonnie got to school, she could do nothing but sit at the steering wheel of her car, reeling in everything she just went through in the last 24 hours. <em>'Okay, so I got drunk at the Grille and had sex with a man entirely too old for me that I just met that same day. Got caught by said man's nephew, and am now at school trying to act like nothing happened and that wasn't totally out of character for me. Great. This is real great.'</em> Sighing yet again, the girl trudged out of her car, her pity party being put on hold because she managed to get here on time, even though she had to run home to shower, change, and attempt to battle her hangover, there’s no way in hell she’s making herself late now.</p><p>Bonnie ran into the school only to come face to...<em>chest</em> with no one other than Tyler fucking Lockwood.</p><p>“You just can’t get enough of me today Bennett, if you wanted to get some Tyler action all you had to do was ask.” The boy smirked, saying this while still holding on to her from when she bumped into him. Bonnie shook him off of her, feeling the same exact chill she got from Mason after she touched him for the first time yesterday. She’d need to remember to tell the Salvatores that when...<em>this</em>, is all over.</p><p>“Get a grip Tyler, the only action I want from you is for you to forget this entire ordeal, thanks for giving Mason my number but that’s it. Also, I’m starting to think you don’t know my first name.“</p><p>Tyler couldn’t help but laugh at that. Whenever the childhood friends did interact with each other, it never seemed like a dull moment, both hotheaded in their own ways yet never taking it too far, Bonnie &amp; Tyler were a pair to be messed with, too bad none of them could see that.</p><p>“Of course I know your first name Bonnie, who could forget the first day of preschool? My ears still practically hurt from you screaming it to me when we first met. You forced me to be friends with you!” Tyler genuinely laughed while teasing the small witch, earning a not-so-playful punch to his arm and a hearty, <em>“Shut up Lockwood!” </em>from her<em>.</em></p><p>Their laughter quickly settled down, them both realizing the once crowded hallway was now almost deserted.</p><p>“Well Bon, as fun as this mini trip down memory lane was, the <em>other</em> conversation we need to continue is far from over and me and <em>perhaps,</em> Mason will be expecting you later. See ya.” Tyler quickly ran off before she could object. Bonnie shook her head, even though her day had started off as..<em>more than rough</em>, she couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the hall to, now, first period, (as she and Tyler <em>coincidentally</em> missed homeroom) a slight pep in her step that wasn’t there before.</p><hr/><p>“So, Luna Lovegood, whatcha got for me?” Damon <em>oh-so-</em>charmingly strolled up to Bonnie, choosing to ignore their exchange of words the day before. The girl was currently absentmindedly tending to the carnival set up, not really caring about this mess but she low-key had in the back of her mind the wrath of Caroline if Care saw how she was slacking now.</p><p>Pausing and sighing, Bonnie quickly dragged Damon off to the side, sparing a glance to Elena, she took him as far away from the girl as the oceanic eyed vampire could be. Elena was more than frazzled after the snapping of Jeremy’s neck the other night at the hands of Damon, if the doppelgänger didn’t stake him, Bonnie still just might.</p><p>“One, if you call me that again I <em>will</em> chop your mini-Damon off, Two, do <em>not</em> show up in Elena’s presence right now unless it’s to grovel at her feet, and Three, I found something out, or rather I felt and saw something. Whenever I touch Mason &amp; Tyler, I get a chill, but not a chill like from a vampire. It feels more natural, almost warm. Also, I got a memory from Mason’s mind, he was...talking to Elena...Katherine...as if they were bargaining something.”</p><p>Damon, who blanked out as soon as she started ranting, popped his head up when Bonnie mentioned Mason &amp; Katherine. He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking, <em>‘what would that vamp bitch want with surfer dude?’ </em>and without realizing it, Bonnie answered him.</p><p>“Yesterday, Mason mentioned wanting something from his brother...a family heirloom I believe….do you think that could be what they were bargaining?”</p><p>“Possibly...but what the hell would Katherine want with that? Last I checked she never fucked a Lockwood and had a miracle Vampire child with one so it has nothing to do with her if it is an heirloom.” Bonnie couldn’t help but shudder a little when Damon mentioned having sex with a Lockwood since, well she just did. He had a point, though.</p><p>“Look, we just have to see, I’m heading to Tyler’s later, I’ll look around to see if I find anything out of the ordinary. So, don’t confront any of them Damon, I mean it.”</p><p>“No promises.” With that, Damon flashed out of the carnival area as if he was never there. Bonnie was truthfully sick of this whole ordeal already, everyone in this town has too many secrets and sooner or later, those secrets will end up biting everyone in the ass.</p><hr/><p>Damon stood in the middle of the Lockwood mansion, trying <em>very</em> subtly to listen to the nephew and uncle pair that walked through the door just a few minutes ago, while also trying to pay attention to the woman in front of him, Carol Lockwood.</p><p>
  <em>“Starts out normal, I get angry typically over nothing. I'm an angry guy. I know it just amplifies and I just go off.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You black out?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, it's like I go blind with rage.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is there a pattern? Like once a month, only at night?”</em>
</p><p>Damon couldn’t help but think how oddly specific that was, who even asks that anyway? Shaking his head, Damon is suddenly brought back into conversation, Carol asking him if he wants more tea and him absentmindedly nodding, still intently listening to the pair in the other room.</p><hr/><p>After his rather <em>weird</em> conversation with Mason, Tyler ran upstairs to take a shower, almost forgetting Bonnie was supposed to come over. Things just honestly seemed even weirder lately as if that were possible. From his dad suddenly dying, seeing his estranged uncle after years, almost talking to Bonnie more in these last 24 hours than he has in the last 2 years, and this uncontrollable <em>feeling</em> that doesn’t even seem like it could be his own bubbling up inside of Tyler, the young teen was feeling more than overwhelmed, trying so desperately to convince himself he’ll get better, eventually.</p><p>Stepping into his basketball shorts, mind still far away from here, Tyler perked up at hearing the doorbell, hoping it’s the one person he honestly didn’t expect himself to be so excited to see, he jogged down the stairs and opened the door.</p><p>“Bennett! I was starting to think you were gonna bail, since it seems like bailing on people is kinda your thing.” Bonnie scoffed, despite the big smile growing on her face.</p><p>“That was a one time thing, I think you can let that pass Lockwood.”</p><p>“Oh, I can?”</p><p>Smirking down at her, Tyler let Bonnie in.</p><p>He wasted no time getting to the subject at hand once she settled into his house, “I would wait until Mason came down but I’d rather hear it from you, what happened this morning? Or last night for that matter? As soon as I gave him your number he left the house, only to be back at <em>2 am</em> and with <em>you</em>, rather plastered and very loud might I add. Some people like to sleep at 2 am, just so you know.” Slightly gasping, the young witch almost face palmed at her brashness last night, for some reason she believed Mason &amp; her were <em>quiet</em> coming in, but leave it up to her lightweight drunk self to be the loudest person in the room, unknowingly.</p><p>“Tyler, I’m sorry, you of all people should know just how bad I get while drunk, it’s no excuse but, god, still.” She felt sheepish, suddenly remembering herself sometime last year at one of Tyler’s MANY parties, dancing on the couch in the Lockwood’s living room and having to be carried out by both Caroline AND Tyler since she was deadweight, it definitely wasn’t her proudest moment.</p><p>“I just had one or two, maybe three mojitos and me and Mason didn’t want the night to end so we came back here, and things just...happened.” Bonnie shifted her eyes away, feeling more embarrassed than <em>ever</em> explaining her night to Tyler, they both weren’t close enough for this and truthfully, she wanted to keep the whole entire thing to herself, not wanting even Elena &amp; Caroline to know about her <em>misadventures</em> with an older dude. </p><p>“Things...happened? What kind of ‘things’?” Tyler wiggled his brows and a caramel colored hand came up to Tyler’s arm, smacking him as soon as he started taunting her. “You <em>know</em> what things I’m talking about! Quit playing around before I leave, you mean-ass!” Hearing footsteps, Bonnie quickly lowered her voice, turning to the man now in front of her, with a slight smile on his face.</p><p>“Hey, don’t stop yelling at Tyler on my account, I’m sure he deserves it. Teenage boys never know how to say the right things.” Mason laughed as he took Bonnie in, noticing her complete difference from yesterday, she still smelled faintly of him, even if her cocoa butter scent masked it well to anyone who <em>wasn’t</em> Mason and didn’t try hard enough to notice his scent on her. She even seemed to be physically glowing, despite her current situation bringing a frown to her face.</p><p>“Mason! I was just wrapping up with Lockwood so we could talk, if you’d like?” Bonnie said, as she immediately snapped into shy mode, shocking the absolute <em>hell</em> out of Tyler. Bonnie Bennett <em>never </em>got shy. Their entire lives, while Caroline was the chatty one and Elena was the confident one, Bonnie was always the loud one, not just by her voice but by her strong and fiery personality, a mini flame that never went out. But, the Bonnie in front of him right now wasn't that mini flame, she currently seemed like a duller flame, only sometimes sparking. This was a whole different person. He couldn’t understand nor believe it.</p><p>“Of course, let’s go outside, for better privacy from this one.” Mason pointed to the boy next to him, beginning to grab Bonnie’s hand. Tyler rolled his eyes at the unnecessary shade, “I’m tired anyway, I’m taking a nap before the carnival, as long as you and Bennett don’t disturb my sleep like you did last night, I’m good. See you at school, small fry.” Ignoring the hideous nickname he gave her back in grade school, (She couldn’t believe he still remembered it.) Bonnie nodded at Tyler, allowing Mason to escort her out the house, still hand and hand.</p><p>“I'm just gonna come out and say it, I’m sorry I ran out earlier, that was literally one of the shittiest things I could’ve ever done, <em>and I did it on the first date too!</em>” Bonnie chastised herself for that, it truly wasn't right, no matter how she looked at it. The baby blue eyed man snapped his head up, looking both smug and hopeful. “I see you’re already trying to make it up to me, calling yesterday a first date implies there could be a second one, right?” Bonnie giggled uncharacteristically and mentally slapped herself for even saying that last part, her mouth has a mind of it’s own it seems like. Nonetheless, her whole demeanor changed. “Yes, it does, give me a time or place and I’ll be there, maybe this time you won’t have to get me drunk to get me in bed.” Bonnie’s sudden burst of bluntness didn’t go unnoticed by Mason, noticing the fire cracker re-spark back to life. He smiled, caressing her hand and already thinking of ways to make <em>his</em> mark on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is slow-burn, or atleast until Mason canonically dies will we get to the tonnie, but don't worry there is alot of Tonnie sprinkled in if you can notice the between the lines! Also, unfortunately this chapter is short, i honestly just wanted to get something out because i realize the first chapter's ending makes it seem like a one-shot of some sort. alas, it is not and i really dont know how many chapters this fic will have. either way, i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>With the Mystic Falls High School Carnival in full swing, Bonnie walked hand and hand with Mason, not caring who sees them at this point. if Caroline could bag Damon and no one blinked an eye, then she could have Mason, without <em> too much </em>judgement. Bonnie giggled as the said man kissed her cheek and pulled her over to where Tyler was arm-wrestling, hoping to join the fun. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet I could take you.” Mason declared, rolling up his sleeve and getting into position, eager for Tyler to do the same. Tyler scoffed and arrogantly accepted the challenge. As they ‘battled’, (She chose to use that term very lightly.) the small teen couldn’t help but notice the Salvatore brothers looking intently in the Lockwoods direction, talking animatedly to one another. She could only imagine what those worms for brains were up to, she had no luck with figuring out anything relating to the ‘family heirloom’ Mason wanted so bad due to her &amp; Mason talking about themselves and <em> kissing </em> the entire time at the mansion earlier, only stopping when Mason had to get up to look for ‘something’ as he put it and when she needed to leave a tad bit earlier for the carnival prep. It completely slipped her mind as the new ‘couple’ ( <em> ‘Is that what we are?’ Bonnie couldn’t help but wonder.) </em>were feeling like high school lovers at this point, and it made Bonnie happier than she’s been in a while. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Mason won the arm-wrestling challenge, Tyler gave him the title as champion, almost <em> daring </em>anyone to go next, and the least surprising thing, Damon made Stefan step up to plate, as if he was experimenting something. “My brother over there thinks I can beat you.” Stefan stated, rather than questioned. “Your brother's wrong.” Mason slyly took Stefan’s hand, already disgusted with the feeling and the aura of decay both Salvatores in front of him exclude, despite their efforts of disguising it with cologne and the scent of real leather jackets. The werewolf in him hated being so close to the enemy, he only yearned for his mate’s (or soon-to-be mate) scent. So, while one hand in the broody vampire’s, he pulled Bonnie out of the crowd and kept his arm around her waist, smiling slightly when he felt her tense, then relax in his embrace, trusting him and leaning into his front with her back. Both brothers, and pretty much everyone in the room raised their eyebrows at the, rather profound, levels of PDA. Coming from the resident goodie-two-shoes of Mystic Falls, Bonnie Bennett, nonetheless. Shaking his head, Stefan got back into ‘defense’ mode, preparing to let Mason win this, even if he was somewhat disappointed that he couldn’t have more of a fair or fun play due to his brother’s incessant speculating. </p><p> </p><p>There was a small struggle, you wouldn’t have noticed if you weren’t both the men at the table, or Bonnie, who had front row seats to the dramatic display of masculinity. She couldn’t help but giggle as Stefan walked away in defeat, knowing he purposely let Mason win, for what reason she didn’t know but it was funny to see the small struggle. The werewolf behind her put his attention back on his witch, smiling at her content face. Not being able to stop himself, Mason kissed Bonnie on the lips, which in result caused her to gasp in his mouth, allowing him unlimited access, aka exactly what he wanted. Tyler looked at the practically newly weds in both disgust, wonder, and perhaps a tint of jealousy? Nah. He shook his head at that, throwing the thought away like an etch-a-sketch. Even though the thought of <em> Bonnie </em>dating his uncle did give him a slight pang in his chest, there’s no way in hell he himself could be falling for her too. At least not this quick &amp; easy, he hoped.</p><p> </p><p>———————-</p><p> </p><p>For just one moment, time seemed to stand still, Bonnie &amp; Mason did their own thing, played cheesy carnival games that no doubt ripped you off, winning stuffed animals for each other and being the only ones in the universe, that after everything the young girl had been through, she couldn’t even imagine her life being this blissful right now. She deserved and wanted this for so long, Bon couldn’t help but wait for the other shoe to drop, and truthfully, it almost broke her when it did.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You hit me again, I swear to god…” </em>Bonnie blinked, hearing Tyler start to get loud with the dude who coincidentally tried courting her earlier, Carter. It happened in an instant it felt like, one moment Mason was right next to her holding her hand and their stuffed animals, the next, he was trying to break the brawl up and <em>hopping </em>over a car. There wasn’t much she could do except a small spell to put Carter to sleep for the time being (while Tyler &amp; Mason weren’t looking of course.) and assess what the<em> hell</em> just happened. “Your eyes!” Tyler suddenly shrieked, Bonnie caught the yellow in the man in front of her’s eyes, disappearing as soon as it showed. She so badly wanted to confront him about that but Bonnie could feel the presence of the Salvatore brothers, starting to come from out of the shadows. Bonnie snarled, <em>of course</em> they had something to do with this strange fight, they always had to go out of their way to ruin <em>everything, </em>it seemed like<em>. </em></p><p> </p><p>After telling Mason to take Tyler home and giving him a quick peck, the Bennett witch turned to the vampire brothers and the newly awakened Carter, who was rather confused, due to the compulsion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did I just do that?” The boy tried to look to Bonnie for answers, only getting a shrug and a measly <em> “You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” </em> from Stefan, undoing the previous mind-fuck the Senior boy just went through. Shoving Carter out the way, Stefan put his attention on Bonnie, noticing her change in smell <em> and </em> aura. Her signature cocoa butter and slight vanilla bean scent was now being masked by something...animalistic. He couldn’t put his finger on it but it wasn’t human, especially not the way it was <em> encasing </em> her. Not to mention Bonnie’s aura currently was something of a wolf, <em> a pissed off wolf, at that.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em> did you guys do?!” Stefan winced at Bonnie’s profanity, not used to the small girl even muttering a curse word. Still, he glanced at Damon waiting for his albeit snarky, but better explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Bon-Bon it was quite simple, I compelled our dear friend Carter to pick a fight with the jock and not stop until <em> one of them </em> was dead since I just may have a clue as to what the hell is going on. But then, your <em> strange </em> old man of a boyfriend stopped the show. Any more questions?” </p><p> </p><p>If there was anytime more valid to stake the dickhead of a vampire in the chest, now would be the time since Bonnie was filled with unreasonable rage, and she really couldn’t explain why. Was it that those two idiots were inherently trying to kill Tyler? Or compelling someone to their suicide? Whatever it was, it edged Bonnie to choke Damon out with her powers. <em> “Bonnie stop! He’s already down!” </em> Too bad Bonnie couldn’t hear Stefan’s pleads until he was right in front of her, shaking her. Immediately, Bonnie snapped out of her trance, letting Damon <em> unfortunately </em>breathe and giving her time to run from the current situation. The young girl didn’t stop until she got into the school building, running into Matt and noticing quickly the troubled expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Trying to calm her breathing, Bonnie addressed the boy in front of her, “Matt! What’s up? What’s wrong?” Matt’s blue eyes looked her up and down, he immediately wanted to ask her where the hell she just came from looking as shaken as she did, but somehow he knew this might have been more serious than he thought with the situation with Caroline. So, he told her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Caroline’s obviously pissed at me for something but for what, no clue.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What happened exactly?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She freaked out and she’s been like that all day. Cool one minute and crazy and neurotic the next.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “She almost died, it’s bound to mess with her head. Plus, she’s Caroline.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I’m used to the insecurities and all that. It’s who she is, love it or hate it, but this seemed...I don’t know...different….more. I can’t explain it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bonnie took the time to mull over Matt’s words, promising to ask the blonde about her behavior. She honestly couldn’t help but be dismissive of her friend’s concerns, knowing whatever it had to do with Caroline it couldn’t be supernatural or life-threatening, therefore, in the life of a Mystic Falls resident, it wasn’t that bad. Still, she’d see about it right after she called Mason, to check in on how Tyler is doing since the fight. </p><p> </p><p>“Please pick up…” Bonnie was unreasonably nervous, she knew whatever happened with Tyler Mason would’ve helped him, but something inside of her still felt off about the entire ordeal, and she didn’t know whether or not she was more worried for Tyler, or Mason. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe! What’s up? Are you okay?” Instantly relief washed over the petite girl, who couldn’t help but smile once she heard Mason’s concerned voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m as okay as I can be, how’s Tyler? Carter didn’t really say much as to why he suddenly attacked him but rest assured it won’t happen again.” '<em> Atleast not while the Salvatores are still in my presence’ , </em>She thought snarkily, choosing to keep that part to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s fine, a little shaken up but fine. We could come back if you’d like? Would it be wise to leave such a pretty girl like you by yourself?” Sitting on the couch in front of him, Mason laughed at Tyler fake-gag at the corniness of that entire sentence, this couple was gonna be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, you &amp; Tyler can continue to rest, I need to talk to Caroline anyway. See you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, see you beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling to herself, Bonnie continued on her search to find Caroline, one part of her jittery to see her newly discharged friend and another part of her soothed that Tyler was okay. Coming out of the school, Bonnie could hear muffled voices, distressed voices. Stepping closer, she soon realized it was <em> Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. </em> In alert mode, the sepia colored girl raced to the back of the carnival, not even able to process the scene in front of her.</p><p>Covered in blood that <em> clearly </em> wasn’t her own was Caroline Forbes, Bonnie’s best friend of over 10 years, her fellow cheerleader and one of the few <em> humans </em>left in their band of friends. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Caroline?” </em> Rushing over to see if it’s really true, Bonnie could feel nothing but the aura of death around her friend, looking to her right, seeing the dead body of the boy she just saved earlier, Bonnie felt her mind drift, and suddenly, all she saw last was the shocked faces of Caroline and Elena and strong arms holding her, as she blacked out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. conflicting feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter, I feel bad about that but writing is still something i'm getting used to, i've proof-read this more times than i'd like to admit! my woes aside though, i hope y'all enjoy and i promise the story will pick up soon! (btw, is it too much dialogue or not enough dialogue? please lmk! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <hr/>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>"You said Caroline made her faint? How? Why?"</p>
      <p>"I don't know, Damon wouldn't tell me. And like, no offense, but did he really have to bring her here? My mother <em>does</em> live here, and is <em>nosy. </em>You're lucky Bonnie's a quiet sleeper more than she is a quiet drunk." Tyler got up from the bed the young witch was currently residing, and also beginning to stir in. "Also, she's conveniently small, easy to hide under the covers."</p>
      <p>Mason figured a clue as to why exactly Damon Salvatore brought the werewolf's girlfriend to the Lockwood's house last night, <em>he most likely wasn't invited into hers. </em>Knowing this brought a small, boastful smile to his face, but it quickly left when he thought about just what happened for her to even have to be here in the first place.</p>
      <p>Bonnie woke up with a jolt in yesterday's clothes, not in her bed <em>again</em>, and disoriented. A <em>great </em>start to yet another day. Looking up to see two concerned eyes and two curious ones, Bonnie couldn't control her face, she scrunched up her nose but softened her gaze as she said, "One of these days I'm gonna wake up in my own bed I swear."</p>
      <p>Mason chuckled and made his way as gently as he could over to Bonnie, sitting beside her. "How're you feeling princess? Do you remember what happened last night?" Bonnie frowned, going over the events of last night in her mind, '<em>there was kissing, carnival games, more kissing, Tyler's fight, Salvatore</em> <em>brothers, Matt, Caroline, and then darkness.'</em></p>
      <p>The girl shot up (earning a "you have <em>got </em>to stop doing that." from Mason but she ignored him.) once she remembered exactly why she fainted, <em>Caroline is a vampire?!</em> <em>What the hell?! </em>The young witch almost dry-heaved just thinking about it. How did everything go so wrong so fast? Caroline didn't deserve to get caught up in this fucked up supernatural world. Bonnie, perhaps was destined for it, but Caroline? Collateral damage, really. She felt herself wanting to feel bad for her friend, but she soon remembered <em>Carter</em> and his lifeless body, bitten viciously and carelessly in the neck, by Caroline herself.</p>
      <p>And then, like that, Bonnie was suddenly relieved she <em>just </em>fainted, because now, with that in her mind, she didn't know whether or not she wanted to soothe Caroline or <em>hurt </em>the newborn vamp. An innocent life lost to a vampire, yet again. All of this brought an unnecessary headache to her brain and she had to sit back down, utterly defeated. "Essentially, I'm fine. Stressed, slightly hungry, and annoyed, but fine. I think everything that's happened recently is just getting to me." Looking at Mason and noticing his quizzical expression, she quickly added, "It's okay, really!"</p>
      <p>Somehow, all 3 of them, including Tyler, knew that was a lie. But, knowing that no bodily harm came to Bonnie and that she was safe here, both men decided to let it go. Neither man wanted to see her mad for pushing it anyway. Tyler <em>especially</em> because the wrath of Bonnie Bennett was not one to be fucked with, (He almost shivered thinking back to fourth grade when he stole her first kiss, Hell was <em>definitely</em> on earth that day thanks to her.) and Mason, because Bonnie wouldn't hesitate to send him to the dog pound for prodding, literally.</p>
      <p>"Well, since I know you're all good, I'm leaving before you two lovebirds make me throw up the breakfast I just had." A beat. "And even though this is <em>my </em>room, take your time Bennett. I'm glad you're okay." Hearing that, Bonnie couldn't stop the big, irrevocable smile that came to her face from Tyler's words. She truly didn't need to say thank you because her face said enough. Usually, comforting words are just nice to hear, but hearing them from Tyler gave her a flutter that she, at the time, couldn't, and didn't want to understand. And without realizing, her smile alone made <em>both </em>men in the room's heart race. The trio could start to feel that this little <em>thing </em>that they have going on was going to be <em>extremely </em>messy. And this time, it wasn't just because of the supernatural part.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Sighing in contentment, Bonnie sat back in her chair at the kitchen island, the eggs, grits and sausage that were previously on the plate in front of her, long gone. After spending some <em>quality </em>time with Mason, Bonnie hopped in the shower, put on the cream colored floral skater dress Tyler oh-so-happily had to get from her house, (<em>happily</em> meaning he huffed and puffed and explicitly said that Bonnie owed him, big time and that she's (jokingly) banned from the Lockwood mansion.) and came downstairs to enjoy brunch, talking with her boyfriend and her favorite pain in the ass. (Damon being her <em>least </em>favorite.) It felt great, until Carol Lockwood walked into the room, posh and undeniably fake as ever.</p>
      <p>"Mason, Tyler." The woman quickly scanned her eyes over the two, not noticing anything out of the ordinary until her eyes landed on the brown-skinned girl next to Mason, seemingly alert and smiling at the woman in front her like she suddenly didn't want to be here. "Miss Bennett! I wasn't aware you were here! How are you this morning honey?" Bonnie could sense the...phoniness from Tyler's mom, a mere act of faux kindness for anybody who <em>wasn't </em>a Lockwood, it made Bonnie feel sick. Nonetheless, she answered the obligatory small-talk with a smile anyway.</p>
      <p>"I'm doing good Mrs. Lockwood, Tyler really knows how to cook a meal, you taught him well." Tyler was tempted to stick his tongue out at Mason, just cause Bonnie openly praising him felt good, but he refrained once he remembered who she was speaking to.</p>
      <p>"That's wonderful! although I didn't teach him how to cook, he taught himself."</p>
      <p>"<em>Oh! Really?"</em></p>
      <p>"<em>Yes! He used to make such a mess in here, one time he actually burned the kitchen quite a fe-"</em></p>
      <p>Ears starting to heat up, Tyler quickly ended the conversation there, for his sanity. "Ooookay! Thanks for sharing that very valuable information, I'm sure Bonnie is glad to hear it, now off you go." Mason &amp; Bonnie couldn't help but snicker to each other, watching the frustrated and flustered wolf usher his mother out.</p>
      <p>Once his mother was <em>quiet </em>and out of the kitchen, Tyler turned back to the couple, ignoring their terrible attempt at hiding their amusement, "So, what are <em>we, </em>specifically <em>me and Bonnie, </em>all doing today?"</p>
      <p>"<em>We </em>aren't doing anything, <em>Bonnie and I,</em>" glare. "are busy." Mason pulled his girlfriend against him for emphasis.</p>
      <p>"Umm, whatever. I thought we were like, the three musketeers or something. And you're an old man so I thought you'd have something <em>important</em> to do. Sorry for imposing. Anyway, I might have some friends over at the swim hole. When y'all were done being <em>busy, </em>maybe you could stop by."</p>
      <p>Suddenly tense, Mason curtly nodded. With a confirmation from Bonnie, Tyler went on his way. The witch turned to her boyfriend, highly confused. Tyler barely said anything, let alone much to spark whatever he was feeling, so this, was weird.</p>
      <p>"Hey, what's up with you?" Poke. Poke. "I know the thought of sharing me sounds <em>terrifying</em> but Tyler didn't mean anything by it." She shuffled towards him before continuing, "We only just started dating, but I am <em>yours, </em>I don't take that lightly and you shouldn't either, you know." Bonnie sealed her little declaration of loyalty with a kiss, and like clockwork, Mason didn't even remember why he felt the way he did, his hardened demeanor leaving as soon as he pulled Bonnie into his lap and held her, lips still locked.</p>
      <p>In the back of her mind, Bonnie thought about how she secretly liked the way Mason wanted her all to himself, but Tyler just wanting to be around her more made her heart flutter, too. She was <em>not </em>up for a love triangle like Elena was but, a part of the young witch could see the appeal. Her connection with Mason was almost instant, strong, and slightly overwhelming, it didn't feel like a normal relationship, <em>she </em>felt different. Everything in her body constantly called out for Mason. Like she wasn't complete without him.</p>
      <p>Her connection with Tyler was fresh, new, and energizing, it was reminiscent of the feeling of playing with a puppy, it felt good. <em>Especially</em> since Tyler was one of the few links Bonnie still had to her humanity, even if there was something supernatural going on with him and his uncle, she knew that the playful, boyish side of Tyler would never go away. It made her gravitate towards Tyler more, even though she didn't feel as hard for him like she did Mason, she could feel old pre-teen feelings for the boy itching to come out after being buried since 8th grade. Yes, Bonnie was conflicted currently but she couldn't help but feel like her mind was made up, or atleast her body was.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>There were multiple things on Bonnie's to-do list today that weren't there before, like making her (<em>ungrateful) </em>vampire friend a daylight ring, going on a date with Mason because he literally couldn't stay away from her nor take his hands off of her, (<em>blessing and a curse, </em>she thought.) and lastly, ending up at one of Tyler's rowdy ass parties that he says he's only inviting friends to but ends up inviting the entire high school.</p>
      <p>Truthfully, Bonnie wouldn't be complaining if she didn't feel weird. She couldn't place her finger on it. It wasn't a witchy problem (she hoped.) but more of something she felt below the surface, a sensation that only got worse in the proximity of either Mason or Tyler, or the closer they got towards night time. With that feeling on top of rambunctious teenagers and the fact that she felt incriminatingly <em>bare </em>in her bathing suit, Bonnie wasn't feeling it. Nevertheless, she put on a fake smile, giggling whenever Mason had his arm around her waist and politely denying whenever someone offered her alcohol because Bonnie seriously felt like she'd regret it if she drank. Underage guilt aside.</p>
      <p>Despite her feeble attempt at covering it up, Mason felt Bonnie's discomfort, "We don't have to be here if you don't want to." He whispered in her ear. She sighed, relieved. "We can leave as soon as you let me do this."</p>
      <p>"Do what?" Bonnie could barely get the words out before she was picked up bridal style, suddenly bouncing in Mason's arms from his running and was submerged in some of the coldest water Bonnie ever had the misfortune of coming in contact with. All that could be heard was laughter from the people on land and Bonnie's shrill shrieks of "<em>I'm gonna kill you!" </em>to her <em>traitor</em> boyfriend. Her fight or flight response kicked in and despite her laughter, her small hands balled up into fists to punch the man in question in the chest, barely making a dent.</p>
      <p>As her laughter died down and her arms made their way around Mason's neck, Bonnie feverishly kissed him, the water low-key helped her a little bit with her uncomfortableness and she soon felt up to par. Wondering how Mason even knew she needed that. (<em>He probably didn't but it's the thought that counts, </em>She told herself.) Soon the werewolf's hands gripped her ass, causing her to arch her back and explicitly press herself against him as much as the water and his swimming trunks/her bikini shorts would allow. For a moment, the witch forgot they were in public, almost pulling Mason's shorts down before there was a loud <em>ahem</em> and water shuffling.</p>
      <p>"There's children here you heathens."</p>
      <p>Bonnie's face immediately heated up, if she could blush she definitely would be right now. Putting some (much needed) distance between her and Mason, she addressed the cockblocker in front of her.</p>
      <p>"I'm sure you've done worse in public Lockwood, in fact, you have, so kindly go somewhere that's not <em>here</em> and mind yours."</p>
      <p>Tyler clutched his chest in feigned shock, "Wow, shot down by the power couple twice in one day, if I didn't know any better I'd think y'all didn't like me third-wheeling."</p>
      <p>Bonnie scoffed, "We don't."</p>
      <p>"We could do without you if you don't mind."</p>
      <p>Outnumbered, Tyler proceeded to somewhat dejectedly walk away, a smirk still present on his face though, "Fine, just remember to <em>use protection </em>and don't stay out too late after this!" He felt some sort of satisfaction for breaking up the make-out fest he saw from afar while he was listening to Matt complain about his Caroline problems, he didn't know why seeing the couple so out and in the open bothered him, but it had him feeling on edge and <em>annoyed, </em>honestly. Regardless, he chose not to dwell on it anymore, chalking it up to the reason being his male pms-ing he randomly went through every month and <em>not </em>his underlying feelings for Bonnie. At this point, he just wanted to take his mind off of it with another warm body, one that can magically replace the thought of the other warm body that was in his bed, room, and shower earlier. Sighing, he trudged out the water and made his way over to Aimee Bradley, hopefully her rejection from Matt making her open to being his distraction from the pair currently making their way over to Mason's Jeep, giggling and talking in hushed whispers.</p>
      <p>Looking at them, Tyler realized he had it bad and he <em>seriously </em>didn't know what to do.</p>
      <hr/>
      <p>After (reluctantly) dropping his partner off at her home, Mason Lockwood prepared for his transition during the full moon tonight, the moon settling in the darkness before he even registered it. He was more distracted today than he would usually be on a full moon, all the reasons pointing to his overwhelmingly irresistible new girlfriend and his dimwit nephew, the need to <em>claim </em>her as his mate was overpowering, and he was <em>so </em>close to doing it tonight, but, even if he was a wolf Mason still had manners, it wasn't right to imprint on her without telling her that he's a lycanthrope. (although the suspicion probably wasn't lost on her thanks to her <em>alliance? </em>with the wretched Salvatore brothers.) So, he refrained, for the time being.</p>
      <p>Tyler made all of this even more insufferable, Mason knew he was taking a chance even dating the young witch, age difference aside, but the simple fact that Tyler's locked-up wolf had something towards Bonnie that's <em>clearly </em>been there since they were kids, was risky, and frankly, stupid. But after their first night, the older Lockwood couldn't help himself, by that point the animal inside wanted out, <em>wanted Bonnie</em> and he didn't care whether or not Tyler made his mark. He was sure nothing would happen between them without Tyler triggering the curse, anyway. Atleast, that's what comforted him the most to think about.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just wanna say thank you for all the reviews! I appreciate and take into consideration every single one! I'm figuring out my writing and this story as it goes along, and i'm starting to realize i'm allergic to long chapters lol! anyway, i hope y'all enjoy this one and things are getting into tonnie territory hehe. (also, if Tyler or any of the characters seem a lil OOC i apologize, i really don't like the way how most of the time in the show the clearly teenage characters sounded n acted like full on adults, it was one of my biggest pet peeves and i just wanna make my tvd babies a lil more their age!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Truthfully, Mason Lockwood was nervous about meeting the Petrova doppelgänger he had an <em>arrangement </em>with. She was ruthless, Mason had the displeasure of knowing that after he triggered his curse, Katherine was kind enough to compel everyone who saw but it still didn't stop her from holding it over his head, not afraid to tell anyone that he killed a man, regardless of whether or not he meant to. Which is why he's even in this mess.</p><p>"<em>Where is the moonstone?"</em></p><p>"<em>Somewhere safe."</em></p><p>"<em>Don't you trust me?"</em></p><p>"<em>I don't trust anyone."</em></p><p>Katherine scoffed, "Except the Bennett bitch, it seems like. I've only been around her once but god, you smell just like her."</p><p>Growling, Mason instantly wanted to defend his <em>mate, </em>although she still wasn't officially his. These past few weeks were rather chaotic, due to Tyler finding out about his werewolf side, everyone either hating Mason for being a wolf or simply dating Bonnie Bennett. (in Damon's case it was both.) As much as he wanted to mark her, it just wasn't the right time. With Bonnie's band of friends and her unwavering loyalty, he didn't think there would ever be a right time by this point.</p><p>"Leave her out of this, you'll get the stupid stone soon. Will you finally leave me alone once you have it?"</p><p>Taking his face in her hands, Katherine moved closer to Mason and lowered his head near her mouth, whispering seductively in his ear, "Oh Mason, that just doesn't sound like me. But, maybe. We'll just have to see if you could do anything else for me. If not, I'll be generous." And with a mocking pat on the cheek, the older vampire was gone, leaving the werewolf to grimace, alone.</p><hr/><p>"Lockwood...did you get a defective one? Because this can't be right. It literally can't be."</p><p>Bonnie turned to the concerned boy standing in the bathroom doorway, clearly just as distressed as Bonnie and failing miserably to keep it together.</p><p>"Uh, yeah I'm pretty sure I got one of every brand there is. If it says that then maybe it's right."</p><p>"No." Shaking her head, "There's no way. We've been safe!" Tyler outwardly cringed, he wanted to be here for Bonnie right now, but this stung him more than he'd like to admit. These past few weeks he's been closer to Bonnie than he has anyone else in his life, and the more time he spent around her, (even with the presence of his uncle, most of the time.) the more his sprouting feelings for the witch grew.</p><p>"I mean, think about it, you were both pretty drunk that first night, are you sure y'all were safe then? It's been almost a month."</p><p>She completely forgot about that first night, so Bonnie was, for lack of better terms, officially fucked. 5 pregnancy tests, all different brands, all done at different times (as if that was gonna change anything), all showing positive signs. She sat on the edge of Tyler's bathtub and sighed, she couldn't help but feel like she was in a bad episode of some supernatural version of <em>Degrassi. </em>Nobody had directly told her yet of the Lockwood's werewolf origins, but she had a hunch. Especially since as the days went on, Mason's possessiveness of her worsened and the unsaid tension between uncle and nephew was prominent whenever she was around, which was every day at this point. It no longer felt like regular human vs. human jealousy, but <em>wolf vs. wolf</em>, and stuck in the middle, Bonnie knew who she wanted to win and felt terrible for it. It ate her up even more now that she knows she's pregnant, with a werewolf-witch baby, nonetheless.</p><p>"I'm a witch, I've faced scarier stuff than this, witches, vampires, now werewolves, and hell, even Grams dying but Tyler, I'm <em>terrified </em>right now." It only took a second before Bonnie's voice quivered and the dam of tears she's been holding for so long, finally let go.</p><p>"I'm not even 18 yet, just a month ago I didn't even know if I wanted to go to college, let alone if I'd even live long enough to go. N-now I can't, and I-" Tyler did what was instinct, he pulled Bonnie into him and held her as if the world was in his arms, which wasn't too far from the truth, in his eyes.</p><p>Tyler had to admit, as jarring as the news and just this entire day so far has been, (Bonnie woke him up at the ass crack of dawn, begging him to do her a favor while his uncle was gone, and if the situation weren't so serious he <em>really </em>would have flipped her off and went back to bed, his crush be damned.) he felt relieved. This is probably the most reckless regular <em>teenager</em> thing they've done in a minute. Accidental pregnancy he can handle, accidental superpowers, not so much.</p><p>"Shh, it's okay." Lifting Bonnie's face, he gently wiped her tears, noticing just how much this beautiful girl has been suffering. Even though he's not one for <em>girly </em>emotions, Tyler felt his heartbreak too, her pain felt like his pain, it was hard to see someone he <em>loved</em> like this.</p><p>"Bennett, look at me, I lo-appreciate you, you're one of the most feisty, strong, and downright badass small fry witches I've ever known. Which doesn't really say much since you're the only witch I know but <em>still,-" </em>Bonnie hiccuped and smiled at that, causing Tyler to smile and continue, "Having a baby won't change that, no matter how old you are. Instead of just being a badass teenage witch, you'll be a badass teenage witch <em>mother, </em>and either way, that sounds pretty dope to me. You got this, you have Mason, <em>and me</em>, that kid will be a Lockwood so they're already set. You're not alone and from now on, I'll never allow you to be."</p><p>Still sniffling, Bonnie wrapped her arms around Tyler and gripped his shirt for dear life. Her silent thank you since she currently was not in her right mind to respond to something as <em>real </em>and heartfelt as that. She felt safe and warm, something she hasn't felt since Grams' death, and Tyler's scent wrapped her up like a plush blanket on a cold day, expensive cologne, and light musk. Tyler buried his face in Bonnie's hair, their height difference was more noticeable at this moment than ever. Coconut and hibiscus filled his nostrils, he could even smell a faint touch of Mason and now himself, imprinted on Bonnie. It was heavenly and soothing. He could guess that the unawakened wolf inside of him reveled in it. Tyler used to feel like this when he was younger when he was around the caramel-skinned girl more. It didn't matter who was with them, Bonnie's scent was always stronger than anyone else's in the room. At the time he chose to blame it on puberty and her wearing heavy perfume, but one day he realized she never wore perfume, and he was long out of the more hormonal side of puberty. It was him, it was always him blindly attracted to her, and Tyler felt stupid for realizing it just now.</p><hr/><p>"So like, I know I'm the cousin but can I be a god-parent?" Bonnie giggled while walking around the Lockwood property with Tyler, after her breakdown earlier, although still scared out of her mind, Bonnie felt a little better, choosing to spend the day trying to take her mind off of it by setting things up at the Masquerade Ball and staying close to Tyler, since she hadn't heard from her boyfriend since he left abruptly in the morning, mumbling about meeting an old friend from Florida. Bonnie knew he was meeting with Katherine, call it intuition, and for some reason, it didn't bother Bonnie as much as it should have. She did have Tyler to keep her company, after all.</p><p>"First of all, I haven't even told it's real parent about it's existence, we'll get to other specifics when the time comes."</p><p>Tyler held his hands up in playful surrender, "Hey, I'm just <em>calling dibs</em> before you make tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum the god-parents before me. I will fight for the spot if I have to." Instinctively, the small girl smacked his toned arm for calling Elena &amp; Caroline that, but the smile faded from her face once one of the mentioned girls came into view.</p><p>Ever since that day at the carnival a few weeks ago, Bonnie's communication with the Scooby gang was scarce, only to discuss supernatural related things, judge her taste in men or just in passing. It hurt the girl to be so closed off to people that once were her everything's (Damon not included) but she honestly didn't feel as bad as she would have <em>pre-Mason, </em>(What Tyler liked to call Bonnie nowadays since even he noticed the difference in her during this time.) and she didn't know whether or not she <em>should </em>feel bad.</p><p>Regardless, it sucks being left out, intentionally or not.</p><p>"Okay <em>Maybe </em>god-parent, I have to catch up with Elena, see you later?"</p><p>"Only if I secured the spot."</p><p>"Fine, you secured the spot."</p><p>"Fuck yeah."</p><hr/><p>Bonnie <em>despised </em>being persuaded (or rather manipulated) like this by Damon and Stefan, as soon as she had a full conversation with Elena for the first time in weeks, they immediately had to fall back into the routine of calling her for favors and then dropping her like a rag. It's degrading and frankly <em>annoying.</em></p><p>"I know how you feel about helping us out, but since you're the one that's dating Mason, and you found out about his meetings with Katherine, we finally have an opportunity to get an upper hand on both of them, so, just hear us out."</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes at that and did <em>not </em>care if they saw it. Damon, she expects this type of shit from but Stefan? It's insulting.</p><p>They spent a few more minutes trying to persuade Bonnie to hurt her boyfriend, and the more they did, the more she realized just how much they have no regard for <em>anyone </em>in the name of Elena. It seemed sad and desperate from this angle, but Bonnie somewhat understood, Elena was the only human besides Matt in the Scooby gang and for some reason, the entire world was out to get her, does everyone have to get hurt to save one human being though? Shaking her head, Bonnie cleared those thoughts, choosing to help Damon with his stupid and dangerous plan, because crazy lives or not, Elena was her best friend, and she hoped Damon had the common decency to not do anything <em>too bad </em>to Mason, knowing they're still together.</p><hr/><p>Secretly, Bonnie was glad Caroline decided to join her in going to the Old Lockwood Property Well to receive the moonstone, after essentially leaving her baby daddy to the devil since she got the information on the moonstone's whereabouts, she was feeling a little tense, and no matter how scared and dreadful of the pregnancy she was, she didn't want to risk hurting her child in any way if they wanted her to do anything rough. Which truthfully, was gonna be hard with all the trouble they manage to throw Bonnie in.</p><p>Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Bonnie noticed Caroline was no longer by her side.</p><p>"Caroline!" Jogging, the young witch saw a frantic Caroline and Elena about to lower herself into the well.</p><p>"<em>What's going on? You just took off in a blur."</em></p><p>"<em>I heard Elena screaming. Help her, now!"</em></p><p>Bonnie grabbed the doppelgänger's hand, trying not to use too much weight or strength. She made a mental note that after this was done, she <em>seriously </em>needed to read up on all things pregnancy.</p><p>Bonnie and Caroline got a moment to rest but that soon ended when Elena yelled to pull Stefan up. Thankfully, the newborn vampire could pull him up herself, Elena was slightly harder though due to the vervain.</p><p>Bonnie finally could breathe once she saw the box holding the moonstone in Elena's hand, she thought their adventure for the day was over but Bonnie soon was overcome with a grave feeling, something wasn't right but she didn't know what. The aura of death washed over her and she subconsciously put a hand over her stomach, wishing whatever that was had nothing to do with Tyler or Mason.</p><hr/><p>Tyler jogged up the steps to his house, in a hurry because for some reason he felt something wasn't right with Mason, after him being gone all day and the drama with Bonnie, he felt slightly lost, so, running out of options, Tyler decided to ask his mother about his uncle's whereabouts. Hopefully, she'll know better than him.</p><p>"<em>Actually Tyler, Mason headed back to Florida."</em></p><p>"<em>What?"</em></p><p>"<em>I'm sorry, honey. I know how much you two hit it off."</em></p><p>The young wolf felt like an entire bucket of cold water was dumped on him, he immediately wanted to deny it. "H-he wouldn't leave Bon- me. That doesn't make any sense."</p><p>"I know how close you guys got…. I was actually hoping he'd stick around...I thought that with your dad gone...anyway, he's gone. So, I guess it's just you and me now."</p><p>Carol attempted to console her son, it seemed like someone was always leaving him, more so than her.</p><p>Dejected, Tyler trudged up the stairs to his room, slamming the door in such a pubescent way it almost made him smile, but he couldn't, seeing as his uncle and his new cousin's father just <em>left </em>and he had no idea why. He soon grew angry, that dickhead <em>chose himself </em>over his own.</p><p>But, something still felt off, and with that nagging feeling, he knew telling Bonnie was not gonna be easy. Nothing ever truly was in Mystic Falls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>rip Mason, i still lowkey think that was one of the most useless tvd deaths ever lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the long wait! I had the worst writers block ever, and still kinda do. Regardless tho, I actually like this chapter for once! Getting into tonnie drama and i cant wait lol! hopefully you enjoy and reviews/(gentle) criticism is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>For the first time in what seemed like forever, Bonnie Bennett woke up in her own bed.</p><p>In which she was glad she did because morning sickness was a bitch. Bonnie wasn't even sure she got her eyes fully open before hunching over her toilet. For the past week she's been waking up over the toilet bowl (once in the sink when she wasn't quick enough), and Mason never suspected much but a stomach bug, thankfully.</p><p>Speaking of, Mason never answered her texts or calls since yesterday, nor did Tyler. The aura of death she felt was not forgotten, and the nephew-uncle pair not answering their phones made her more nervous than necessary.</p><p>Bonnie picked herself up off the floor, praying she was done vomiting her entire stomach out. As soon as the young witch got home yesterday, she stayed up looking up almost everything she could find about pregnancy, specifically pregnant witches, in her grimoires. She even made a doctor's appointment for 2 weeks from now, knowing that was probably the smartest thing to do before anything.</p><p>Most of the resources and grimoires said the same things, 'don't drink this, don't eat this, and don't do this', Bonnie took all of it into consideration but one thing stood out to her, <em>A witch's pregnancy goes depending on what species came from the child's father.</em> If having a baby with a human father, the witch would have a human pregnancy and temporarily have her powers muted, due to the fully human soul and her witch soul intertwining in one. <em>Although rare, If having a baby with a werewolf father, Bonnie would have a relatively normal pregnancy but take traits of a female wolf for 6 months, shorter than a human pregnancy since werewolves grow faster. In these months, Bonnie would keep her magic combined with the heightened werewolf traits. </em>In all the werewolf lore Bonnie has read, it confused her as to why the Lockwood's saw her as their own as quick as they did, seeing as she's a witch and definitely not a Lockwood, <em>but her child was one.</em> Mason &amp; Tyler felt the baby's energy before she could and they didn't even know it, Bonnie concluded.</p><p>After doing her daily routine, Bonnie noticed 3 missed calls, all from Tyler and a message from Stefan.</p><p>'<em>Come to the boarding house with your grimoire, ASAP.'</em></p><p>She couldn't help but groan at that text, the last people she wanted to see right now were the Salvatores. Plus, that house made her feel sick. Morning sickness aside.</p><p>Nonetheless, she texted him back, '<em>I'll be there in a few, what's going on? what happened to Mason after Damon was done with him? Haven't heard anything from both of them since.' </em>While waiting for Stefan's response, the young witch decided to call Tyler back, hoping he'll give better answers than what she really felt.</p><p>"Hello? Why weren't you answering last night? Not to sound like a clingy girlfriend but I haven't heard from Mason or you since yesterday and I kinda felt a little weird." Bonnie tried chuckling to mask her nervousness but it was null and void, the facade slipping since she could hear Tyler shuffling on the line, picking up on the fact that he sounded stressed.</p><p>"Ty? Are you oka-"</p><p>"Mason's <em>gone, </em>Bonnie."</p><p>"<em>What?"</em></p><p>Tyler sighed, he really didn't know what to tell Bonnie, '<em>Your boyfriend who's also coincidentally my uncle just up and left with no warning whatsoever and refuses to answer his phone!' </em>Well, that didn't sound too bad but Tyler figured he shouldn't say it like <em>that.</em></p><p>He could hear her breath start to get ragged, which instantly made the young wolf want to physically comfort and <em>be there </em>with her.</p><p>"My mom told me that Mason sent her a text stating that he was going back to Florida, and nobody has been able to contact him," Tyler could feel himself start to get riled up all over again, "and believe me, I tried to. Multiple times."</p><p>Bonnie could feel her mind going a mile a minute listening to Tyler's words. Not being able to formulate a sentence, she wanted to throw up for the second time that day, so with Tyler still on the phone, she ran to the bathroom and did just that.</p><p>"Woah, Bonnie, you good?" '<em>Dumb question Lockwood' </em>he mentally chastised himself, "Fuck, I mean, do you want me to come over?" No response. "Fine, I'm coming over." <em>Click.</em></p><p>With her head basically in the toilet, Bonnie could barely process the fact that Tyler hung up and was coming over, let alone the fact that her boyfriend was '<em>missing' </em>and it was <em>her fault.</em> She knew deep in her heart she couldn't trust Damon. Bonnie wasn't stupid, that aura of death from yesterday was <em>definitely </em>Mason, either by the hands of Damon or some other way, but Mason Lockwood was <em>dead </em>and for the first time in a while, Bonnie instantly felt hopeless.</p><hr/><p>To say everyone at the boarding house was surprised to see Bonnie <em>and </em>Tyler show up together, was an understatement.</p><p>The vampires present could hear their voices before they even got out the car, and Caroline didn't hesitate to show her confusion, Stefan was slightly annoyed, keeping in mind what Damon did yesterday and just how <em>stupid </em>his older brother really is, and Damon feigned indifference. '<em>Whatever. We have more important matters to deal with. The witch will surely have more boyfriends in the future. Besides, I was doing her a favor, the dog made her reek anyway.' </em>He thought, ready with a response if Bonnie came through the door 3 seconds away from permanently killing him.</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Bonnie lifted her small fist to knock on the Boarding House entrance, she really couldn't tell what was gonna happen on the other side of this door. She wanted to fight Damon. Perhaps Stefan and Jeremy too knowing their involvement in her boyfriend's death, and maybe even smack Elena, if she were there, for good measure.</p><p>A wave of anger washed over her, they knew Mason's role in Bonnie's life, but mainly Tyler's, and she felt sick to think that they didn't value Tyler <em>that </em>much.</p><p>Subconsciously, she reached for his lightly tanned-skinned hand, and Tyler suddenly was doused in Bonnie's emotions through the small connection. She was apprehensive, angered, and...<em>scared?</em> While the teen wolf was a clean slate to her, surprisingly.</p><p>Before she could ask what he was feeling the door swung open, revealing a brash vampire <em>ready </em>to be a verbal menace.</p><p>"Bonnie! I'm glad you and wolfboy could finally make it. Granted we texted you an hour ago to come <em>as soon as possible </em>but semantics, right?"</p><p>Damon smirked at the teens in front of him, he realized there's no way the witch would figure out what truly happened to Mason for a while and he couldn't help but smile at that fact, more time to save his ass from a brutal repeating aneurysm.</p><p>"Suck a dick Salvatore," Tyler spat as he pushed the ignorant vampire out of the way, entering the entirely too big for just 2 people mansion, "Why are <em>we </em>here?"</p><p>"One<em>, </em>been there, done that," <em>Slam. "Two, </em>who's 'we'? I asked for Bonnie, not you, Michael J. Fox. Now run along."</p><p>Brows furrowed, Bonnie couldn't believe Damon was starting shit. She wanted to hold out on either chewing him out or breaking his brain for the sake of everyone else in the house's sanity but since <em>he</em> decided to bicker with Tyler, she felt her patience wearing inexplicably thin.</p><p>Thankfully, Caroline felt the same way.</p><p>"<em>God! </em>Damon, do you ever shut up?! We need to get things moving, now! Terrorize Bonnie and Tyler, <em>later</em>!", The blonde shrieked and nearly hurt everyone in the room's hearing in the process. Fortunately, It got Damon to shut up and grumpily go to the mini-bar, allowing Stefan to tell the werewitch duo the game plan.</p><p>"So, we think it's finally time to kill Katherine. Last night she compelled Jenna to stab herself," Bonnie immediately gasped and asked if she were alright but calmed down slightly when Stefan simply nodded, allowing him to continue, "and we were hoping to get all the help we can get, knowing how sneaky and stronger than we are Katherine is. Are you willing?"</p><p>Looking around, everyone in the boarding house's eyes were on Bonnie <em>and </em>Tyler, (Since he seemed like he was considering it <em>for </em>her.) waiting on the town witch's answer..</p><p>After approximately three minutes of pondering, Bonnie spoke up.</p><p>"I'm not saying I'm in yet, but isn't this awfully dangerous? Katherine's unpredictable. What exactly do you want me to do anyway? Aneurysms only go but so far. I'm not in the mood to have blood on my hands, one of you is gonna have to do the killing."</p><p>When Damon went to open his mouth, both Bonnie and Stefan shot him a look, the younger brother immediately answering before him, "Yeah, of course, I need to catch her by surprise though, away from the crowd. She likes me more than anyone in this room, I have an advantage."</p><p>"Maybe I could do a spell to trap her in an area, like the tomb spell."</p><p><em>Snap!</em> "Bingo! You got it witchy, that's <em>exactly </em>what we'll do. That bitch will never see it coming." The oldest vampire walked from the mini-bar borderline giggling like a schoolgirl. Watching him, it unsettled Bonnie as to how one person could care so little about anything that isn't Elena, blood, sex, &amp; booze. Killing (usually innocent people) was a hobby for Damon, and her <em>ex-</em>boyfriend being one of his many, disregarded, thrown to the side victims was <em>nauseating</em>.</p><p>She grimaced, suddenly feeling that familiar bile rising up her throat. Throwing up for the 3rd time today was <em>not </em>in her agenda, but if she did, it wouldn't be so bad if Damon was the target this time and not a toilet.</p><p>"Damon, I need to talk to you." Everyone stopped their idle-chatter of more ways on how to take down Katherine to look at Bonnie, most of them curious as to why two basically enemies even needed to be alone with each other right now.</p><p>"Why? Are you finally declaring your love for me that was buried deep under all that hatred? It's about damn time."</p><p>The nausea and the anger inside Bonnie flared stronger, causing her to grit her teeth and glare evilly at the man, "<em>Damon."</em></p><p>Tyler's heart immediately picked up, sensing a fiery throbbing of magic roll off of Bonnie and hit him, causing goosebumps. He had never felt her magic with such intensity (and really at all.) before and to the unawakened wolf inside of him, it felt <em>exuberant. </em>He widened his eyes in awe at the witch who was slowly standing up, pulsing with raw &amp; emotional energy.</p><p>Tyler could still feel it as Bonnie walked to the kitchen, Damon in tow. He couldn't tell if anyone else noticed that magical exchange, judging by everyone looking either confused or slightly concerned (<em>for Bonnie or Damon, he didn't know.) </em>they didn't, but it left him alert and still looking at the kitchen door, despite it being now closed.</p><p>"What did you want judgey? Couldn't you see I was celebr-"</p><p>"Where is he?"</p><p>The vampire blinked rapidly, not remembering who the young witch was talking about for a second.</p><p>"Who? Your dog? He didn't have the decency to tell you? He went back to Flo-"</p><p><em>Crash! </em>Damon was suddenly thrown against the island, bouncing off of it almost comically. Groaning, he saw Bonnie stalking up to him, hand lifted to her side in an upright clawing manner, ready to inflict more pain if needed. For one fleeting moment he was surprised no one came bursting in to see what was going on, but knowing Stefan and what he saw yesterday, he was probably shaking his head in his 'told-you-so' broody way, ignoring Damon's current predicament.</p><p>'<em>Dickhead.', </em>He thought bitterly.</p><p>"Where is he, Damon. Don't give me that <em>went back to Florida </em>shit<em>. </em>I'd like to think I deserve more respect than that." Despite her anger, the liberating feeling of her prominent magic and something else she can't name, Bonnie felt her resolve cracking, throat tight, with tears threatening to fall.</p><p>She was starting to shake<em>, </em>not exactly ready for what Damon had to say, regardless if she knew the truth.</p><p>"<em>Fine. </em>I killed him. He was too much of a problem. He was working with Katherine! The enemy! Think of it as killing two birds with one stone, you no longer have to smell like dog 'cause of the mutt!"</p><p>That was all she needed to hear.</p><p>With the wave of her hand, Bonnie did something she didn't know she could do but <em>wished </em>she did sooner. She snapped Damon's neck, taking a moment to revel in the sweet sound of his neck popping and his mouth not moving.</p><p>She left him in the kitchen, going back to the living room to retrieve her items, grab Tyler and <em>leave. </em>She no longer had any desire to be here.</p><p>"I should probably go and work on the trapping spell, I'll let you guys know when I'm ready." Already standing to go with her, Tyler stood next to Bonnie, wrapping his pinky around hers, giving her subtle comfort. He felt proud when she relaxed slightly and squeezed his pinky.</p><p>"Wait!" Jeremy shot up from his spot on the floor to meet Bonnie, or really crowd her space without realizing. "Bonnie, why don't you stay? We could help you, or at least attempt to." The youngest Gilbert blushed shyly, looking her right in the eye, ignoring the boy glaring daggers at him.</p><p>Oblivious, Bonnie gave Jeremy an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Jer, I'm...tired. If I crash it'll be at home, and I'd rather that than mess anything up tonight from being tired. See you later?" The human boy deflated slightly by the small rejection but still gave her a smile, and a rolling of the eyes for Tyler who looked <em>extremely</em> smug.</p><p>With a chorus of goodbyes and Tyler grabbing her whole hand this time, the werewitch duo were off.</p><p>Arriving to her small Prius, Bonnie threw her keys to Tyler, allowing him to drive since she wasn't remotely in the mood.</p><p>"Are you gonna say what happened in the kitchen with Damon or am I gonna have to pry it out of you?" Tyler asked, breaking the silence. He started her car and swerved out of the Boarding House driveway.</p><p>"I snapped his neck."</p><p>"That's it? What for?"</p><p>Bonnie bit her lip, something she only did when she was guilty or nervous<em>, </em>and right now she was <em>both.</em></p><p>"Will you believe me if I say I'll tell you later?"</p><p>"Nope. But, I hate seeing that miserable look on your face so I'll let it go for now. Damon probably <em>really </em>deserved it so don't sweat it."</p><p>The young witch gave him a smile, hoping after she told him the truth it wouldn't break him, like it was currently breaking her.</p><hr/><p>With the masquerade ball in full swing, the abundance of people and her role in the 'Kill Katherine' plan fulfilled, Bonnie was uneasy. She felt like she needed to be at two places at once. One of those places being by Tyler's side (who was currently agitated, she could feel.) and…there was another presence here that kept pulling her, growing stronger and weaker depending on where she went.</p><p>It wasn't until a woman, tall, one shade lighter than Bonnie, with magic practically radiating off of her, walked past. Bonnie felt her legs moving faster than her brain, leaving a still talking Jeremy, in the dust, trying to get the mystery woman's attention.</p><p>"<em>Excuse me, do I know you?"</em></p><p>"<em>No, I'm a plus one, I know no one, but it's a great party though."</em></p><p>Was she imagining it? '<em>No, that pull wasn't normal, and it's only something I've felt with...the Lockwood's…' </em>Bonnie tried to make sense of it.</p><p>Then, it hit her.</p><p>She was another <em>Bennett.</em></p><p>Bonnie whipped back around to see if she could find her again, but was whisked away by an <em>impatient </em>and slightly concerned Jeremy. She prayed she could find her relative before the night was over.</p><p><em>Pain. </em>All Tyler could feel at this point was pain. The urge to shift and jumbled, incoherent thoughts infiltrated his mind before he could even assess the fact that he just <em>killed </em>someone, an innocent 16 year old girl. One thing he knew was that the only person who could even remotely calm him down is <em>Bonnie.</em> He could almost curse the fact that she wasn't here.</p><p>Still, he ignored Caroline's concerned words and weakly croaked out for her to get Bonnie. She hesitated before vamp speeding off, looking for the caramel-colored witch.</p><p>The baby vampire frantically looked for the girl she still considered a best friend, (Regardless of the current state of their relationship.) and noticed a head of bouncy chocolate curls, Caroline frantically sped over, almost forgetting to not vamp speed because they were in <em>public, remember.</em></p><p>"Bonnie! It's Tyler!," Grabbing the witch's wrist, the blonde shuffled back to the room Tyler was in, talking too fast to even register, "He triggered his you-know-what!"</p><p>"Caroline, stop pulling me! What do you mea-"</p><p>Making it to the room, Bonnie saw nothing but chaos and a <em>terrible </em>crime scene. Tyler was holding his head and saying incoherent words while pressed against the wall, Matt was knocked out but <em>thankfully </em>breathing (from what she could see) and a girl they've all known since childhood, was on the floor with a rather <em>awkward </em>neck placement, surely not breathing.</p><p>For what was instinct, Bonnie ran to the scared wolf and instantly cradled his head in her arms pulling him close. While he tried to calm down from Bonnie's scent and proximity alone, Tyler still felt erratic and there was one solid thing on his mind, '<em>his mate, claim her.'</em></p><p>No matter how much the new wolf ignored his instincts, he felt himself inch closer to Bonnie's neck, which Bonnie didn't even remotely notice due to her trying to tell Caroline what to do about Sarah and Matt. Before she could even realize Tyler was no longer leaning on her lap, there was a whisper of '<em>Mine.' </em>and Tyler suddenly sank his teeth into Bonnie's shoulder biting hard enough to leave a mark, <em>as intended.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. mate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! i took all of your reviews/thoughts into consideration! also i really didn't know where and how to end it so sorry if it's a little cliff-hanger-ish at the end lmao, anyways, as always, comments/(gentle) criticism is always appreciated!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Tyler couldn't tell you who was moaning or screaming at this point.</p>
<p>He was in <em>heaven.</em></p>
<p>All of the worries, the pain, and the pure anguish of turning left as soon as Bonnie's flesh made contact with his mouth. There was no particular taste, just the feeling of the young witch being claimed by <em>him </em>after all these years was enough to make Tyler's mini me jump in his pants and that itch he's always felt since he met Bonnie all those years ago <em>disappear. </em>It was replaced by something stronger, <em>definitely </em>more tolerable, and <em>right. </em>At this moment, nothing mattered besides Tyler and his new mate<em>.</em></p>
<p>Which, coming back to reality, he realized was the one moaning, and the screaming was Caroline.</p>
<p>"<em>Tyler! What the FUCK!"</em></p>
<p>Suddenly, all contact was lost, as he was then thrown into the opposite wall by the (<em>now</em>) hyperventilating vampire. Somehow, he couldn't feel the throw, (Thankfully, since he practically broke the wall.) Tyler only felt <em>euphoria </em>and <em>contentment, </em>as he slumped back, sighing and focusing on the girl in front of him.</p>
<p>Who, on the other hand, didn't know how to feel.</p>
<p>Bonnie's magic roared to life, becoming rejuvenated due to mixing with the newly strengthened bond with Tyler, his emotions easily flowed through her and it took <em>a lot, </em>to separate it. She noticed Caroline was speaking, or ranting in front of her, but all Bonnie could feel was Tyler and <em>arousement. </em>It wasn't until the blonde gasped while pulling Bonnie's chin up to inspect her, did the young witch come back to reality.</p>
<p>"Bonnie...your eyes are yellow," Caroline looked up, frowning even more now that she was looking at the newborn wolf, "<em>Just like Tyler's</em>."</p>
<p>The 3 (<em>still breathing and conscious)</em> teens in the room, fell silent at the discovery. Not really knowing what <em>any of this </em>means. They honestly could've laughed at the absurdity of the entire situation if they weren't so screwed<em>.</em></p>
<p>The trio still hadn't spoken, even when they heard groaning. Snapping their heads, they turned to the previously knocked out from Caroline's brute strength boy on the floor, who was disoriented and had a splitting headache.</p>
<p>"Woah, remind me to never drink again." He laughed nervously, not really realizing the palpable tension, or the dead body just a mere few feet away from him. Caroline instantly perked up, speeding to Matt to compel him before he noticed.</p>
<p>"<em>You will forget everything that's happened in this room as soon as you leave. You had too much to drink, passed out, and woke up to no one with you. Now, go home, text me when you get there and then go to sleep. Don't talk to anyone on your way out."</em></p>
<p>With a pat on the back and a gentle push, Matt was on his way.</p>
<p>'<em>At least one problem is averted, out of our many problems piling up.', </em>she thought.</p>
<p>The baby vamp was about to follow after Matt to tell Mrs. Lockwood about Sarah's passing like Bonnie had suggested, but stopped in her tracks at the scene in front of her.</p>
<p>Now standing up, Tyler was behind Bonnie, grasping her waist tightly and <em>licking </em>her bite, that was now healed, and was imprinted in Bonnie's skin like a tattoo. While she seemed conflicted, Bonnie closed her eyes and leaned into Tyler, holding back another moan.</p>
<p>
  <em>Just what the fuck was going on?</em>
</p>
<p>Sighing and clasping her hands, Caroline snapped, sick of the <em>couple?</em> and this entire night <em>completely.</em></p>
<p>"Guys!" Bonnie's eyes snapped back open, feeling sheepish that she forgot Caroline and a <em>corpse</em> were still in the room, <em>morbid much?</em></p>
<p>"In case you haven't noticed, Tyler <em>killed </em>somebody<em>! Even if Sarah was incredibly annoying </em>now is not the time to celebrate!" The newly mated duo sobered immediately. Before backing up from Bonnie though, Tyler left a kiss to her mark and proceeded to glare at Blondie.</p>
<p>"Look, let me handle this. I'll tell Mrs. Lockwood about Sarah, Ty you go clean up, <em>alone," </em>Caroline narrowed her eyes slightly at the both of them, earning a smirk from Tyler and arms crossed from Bonnie, "while Bonnie...admittedly you've done a lot today so just go home! I've got it from here…I think." Caroline didn't sound confident in the slightest, but the duo knew better than to argue with the headstrong vampire, both too tired and <em>horny </em>to even care.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I know this isn't our first dead body rodeo but still." <em>Nod. </em>That was all Bonnie needed to leave Caroline to her own, "Okay. I love you Caroline, thank you." The witch wanted to pull her best friend in for a hug but was being tugged away <em>yet again </em>by an impatient wolf motioning towards the door, "Thanks Carebear! I owe you one!"</p>
<p>They could do nothing but roll their eyes, seeing as the boy was no longer plagued by pain and unusual feelings, but warmth and a buzz of magic, all thanks to Bonnie and a <em>very </em>primal decision.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After <em>coaxing </em>Tyler into letting her go back to the party so they don't do something <em>stupider </em>than what they just did, the brown-skinned girl found herself looking for the other Bennett currently in Mystic Falls, almost getting whiplash from the way she ran to the older woman, her tiredness from the day suddenly being replaced with adrenaline.</p>
<p>"Please, wait!" The woman stopped in her tracks, smiling before she even addressed the young girl before her.</p>
<p>"Hey, did you finally figure it out <em>cuz?"</em></p>
<p>Gathering her breath, Bonnie couldn't help but smile too, despite everything. She was right, <em>she </em><em><strong>is</strong></em> <em>another Bennett.</em></p>
<p>"So, we <em><strong>are </strong></em>related...but how? My grams never told me about you." '<em>Or any Bennett's, really.' </em>went unsaid.</p>
<p>Lucy smirked, already intrigued by the supposed last witch of the Bennett line, which she now knew was a prophetic <em>lie </em>since she could sense Bonnie's pregnancy immediately. The baby had their own magic already, <em>strong </em>magic, something that genuinely threw the experienced witch for a loop.</p>
<p>"Sheila was my aunt, and honestly, I'm <em>hurt</em> she never told my little cousin about me. Granted, the last time we saw each other you were just learning how to walk, but small details."</p>
<p>Unknowingly, there was a feeling of something being lifted off Bonnie's shoulders as she giggled at her newly found cousin's comment, whether it was a new bond forming right this second, or the simple fact that Bonnie knew she was no longer a lone witch, she felt happy already, content.</p>
<p>Knowing how new people who passed through Mystic Falls were though, she still wanted to know Lucy's intent, especially with her popping up out of the blue with Katherine Pierce in tow.</p>
<p>"Where were you all this time then? Why'd you choose now to show up? with Katherine nonetheless?"</p>
<p>There was a careless shrug, "I get antsy, staying in one place for long just isn't my thing, and both Auntie Sheila and my moms did <em>not </em>like that, my ear <em>still </em>hurts from all the yelling I got the day I said I was leaving Mystic Falls." They both chuckled, knowing the wrath of Grams firsthand. "I've traveled across the United States, mainly stayed in Atlanta though and just so happened to meet Katherine's bitch ass there. We got into some shit, I owed her one and now I'm here."</p>
<p>Bonnie nodded, absorbing the woman's words. She loved talking to Lucy, but she could feel Tyler tugging on their bond, yearning for Bonnie to be near him. She couldn't exactly focus with his feelings <em>and</em> added on pulling coming from him.</p>
<p>"Do you...do you plan on staying? I know it's a bit too much to ask but I <em>really don't know what I'm doing</em>," Not being able to help herself, Bonnie immediately went into a small rant about the last year of her life, "I lost my Grams as soon as I got my powers, and I'm basically the fix-it witch of Mystic Falls, my best friend is in love with a vampire, my other best friend <em>is </em>a vampire, and the Salvatore brothers &amp; Katherine <em>pretty much </em>ruined my life. Which, by the way, just got more complicated because Damon killed my werewolf boyfriend just a few days ago, I'm pregnant with said-boyfriend's werewitch child, and to top it all off, his <em>nephew, who I may or may not have feelings for,</em> decided to create some type of bond with me, that we have <em>no clue </em>about!" The small girl exhaled, relieved to finally get that off her chest but now is a little light-headed.</p>
<p>Realizing what she just did, Bonnie expected laughter, or pity and a simple '<em>you're on your own.'</em> But was pleasantly surprised by Lucy's indifference.</p>
<p>"Wow. Sounds like some shit. So, how much are apartments here?"</p>
<p>Bonnie blinked, "Huh?"</p>
<p>The older witch scoffed, mock-offended, "You really think I'm gonna leave you and my <em>new </em>littlest cousin here alone after what you just told me? I know we just met but have some faith." Making up her mind, Lucy shrugged, "This is extremely on a whim but I'll stay. It may not seem like it but Bennett's have to stick together, you know." To seal off that mini declaration, Lucy pulled Bonnie into a <em>much-needed </em>hug, to which the young girl returned, both of them now on their journeys <em>together, </em>as it always should have been.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Cocoa brown eyes fluttered open, succumbing to the sultry sounds of his lover, coaxing him to wake up with not only her voice, but her soft caresses to his bare tan chest, he started to pull her on top of his warm body yet stopped when he noticed her voice getting louder, her mocha hands stopped caressing him and was instead, smacking him?</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Tyler...WAKE UP!"</em></p>
<p>The young wolf shot up from his bed at an inhumane speed, almost hitting the girl <em>literally</em> of his dreams in the process but her reflexes were <em>also </em>inhumane now.</p>
<p>"Bonnie! What the hell! I don't know what sick shit you and Mason were into but nobody likes being hit so early in the morning!" Still half-asleep and frankly sporting some rather <em>serious </em>morning wood, the teenager flustered up, deciding to take out his frustrations momentarily on Bonnie.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have to hit you if you weren't in La La Land having a <em>wet dream! </em>Remember that we have an actual <em>bond </em>now, I don't think I like being attacked with <em>your</em> <em>arousal</em> at 7:30 am." Tyler uncharacteristically blushed, not liking the way his boner got even bigger when Bonnie mentioned feeling his arousal.</p>
<p>She chose to ignore him and his entire <em>situation, </em>irritated at the fact that she had to <em>sleep in the same bed as him </em>that night because she couldn't even <em>think</em> without being in close proximity to him. While he could do nothing but crowd her personal space and touch her mark the entire night, almost making sure it was still there.</p>
<p>Let's just say their first night supernaturally married was <em>less </em>than ideal.</p>
<p>"<em><strong>You </strong></em>have 15 minutes to get ready for school, by the way. If you make me late, you better hope your new lycanthropy healing is on your side today. Be wise Lockwood."</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes not-so-discreetly, Tyler shuffled to the bathroom, "The fact that you still care about school at a time like this is incredible."</p>
<p>"Non-trust fund babies have to do well in school and like, actually care about it, you know."</p>
<p>"Oh, really?"</p>
<p>Noting his sarcasm, Bonnie childishly stuck her tongue out at him, breaking her fake-mad faćade to giggle at him flipping her off as he disappeared behind the bathroom door.</p>
<p>"<em>Poor Sarah, who knew being shit-faced drunk was gonna be her demise?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>God, I'm just glad it wasn't me, I heard she broke her neck, that's not even a cute way to go. What a shame."</em></p>
<p>Overhearing the two girls standing in front of Sarah's locker/mini-memorial, Tyler cringed at both their lack of respect for the dead and him <em>being the reason </em>for her death.</p>
<p>He knew going to school today was a bad idea, but the need for normal (and a persistent Bennett witch in his ear.) was strong.</p>
<p>He quickly realized normal was no longer a thing for him though when he got to his locker and ripped the dial off of it without even <em>trying. </em>The young wolf immediately sighed. He felt overwhelmed, irritated and generally sick of not knowing <em>anything </em>about what he now was burdened with. Last night, Bonnie attempted to explain to him the basics of what he was going through, but he was a little preoccupied with <em>her herself</em> to focus on whatever that was coming out of her mouth that <em>wasn't </em>a moan.</p>
<p>To put it simply, he <em>really </em>wished Mason was here.</p>
<p>The mere thought of Mason soured Tyler's mood even more, frowning as he made his way to class, he didn't even hear Caroline calling after him rather frantically until she tapped on his shoulder incessantly.</p>
<p>"<em>What!" </em>He whipped around aggravatedly, eyes briefly flashing amber.</p>
<p>He immediately regretted that, noticing Caroline backed away fearfully, but still tried to keep her composure.</p>
<p>"Fuck, I'm sorry. I'm, like, not in the best mental state right now." '<em>Or physical state, really.' </em>He thought. The teenager backed up to give her space, looking around nervously to see if anyone in the hallway saw that.</p>
<p>The blonde breathed deeply before addressing Tyler, repeating the mantra, '<em>I'm his reluctant friend, he won't kill me since we're friends. Hopefully. Prayerfully.' </em>in her head.</p>
<p>"No, it's totally okay. I just wanted to see how you and Bon Bon were doing. Bonnie won't answer her phone and I haven't seen her since last night. I thought you guys would be joined at the hip, from what happened and all." She brought her voice down to a whisper before continuing, "By the way, you guys <em><strong>are</strong></em> dating, right? Which, I better than anyone cannot judge, you're hot, Bonnie's hot <em>but </em>don't you think it's a little too soon? Your uncle <em>did </em>just die. Or, unless you guys were messing around before that. That wou-"</p>
<p>"Caroline!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>Tyler suddenly felt numb, hoping Caroline was exaggerating, or playing, anything other than being truthful about his uncle's supposed <em>real </em>whereabouts.</p>
<p>"What...do you mean Mason's dead?"</p>
<p><em>Fuck. </em>Caroline knew she was in deep shit now. She thought of every scenario that didn't end up in her or Damon dead after this and unfortunately realized, anything she said was probably, most likely going to result in that, so she did the best thing she could, she simply told the truth.</p>
<p>"I-I thought Bonnie told you." A sigh. "Damon killed him the other day. He was working with Katherine, so Damon saw him as a threat." There was an awkward silence before Caroline started up again, frantic now. "But <em>please </em>don't tell him I said that! Or don't talk to him at all for that matter! He already sees you as a threat too because vampires can supposedly die from a werewolf bite!" Halting her mouth, Caroline felt even <em>more </em>screwed. She put her head in her hands and prayed to every god there is to make it out of this as alive as an undead person could be.</p>
<p>In her self-wallowing, she didn't notice Tyler walk right past her, to the school exit.</p>
<p>It didn't take long for her heartbeat to skyrocket.</p>
<p>Careful not to vamp-speed in the now barely crowded hallway, she power-walked and pulled out her phone, hoping to reach Tyler and get Bonnie on the phone at the same time.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, listen, where are you?" Now outside of the building, Caroline freely vamp-sped to Tyler who was already in his car. "What do you <em><strong>mean </strong></em>you're in class?! Look, make up an excuse and come outside the school, I might have fucked up in regards to Tyler. Please hurry!" Caroline stood in front of Tyler's car in an attempt to stop him from going, presumably to the Boarding House to kill Damon.</p>
<p>"Caroline. I <em>really</em> don't wanna run you over in this parking lot but I <em>will </em>if I have to. So, please move."</p>
<p>Ignoring the threat, Caroline calmly talked to Tyler, "Ty, whatever you're about to do, <em>don't. </em>You won't forgive yourself, more than you wouldn't forgive Damon."</p>
<p>"I don't care! He killed my uncle, Caroline! I'm going to kill him!"</p>
<p>The vampire was one second away from pulling her hair out until she noticed Bonnie <em>finally </em>come out of the school, looking just as pissed as Tyler.</p>
<p>"What the <em>fuck </em>is going on?" The petite girl walked over, arms crossed, visibly <em>very</em> irritated. If he weren't so furious, Tyler would've told her how hot she looked while mad.</p>
<p>"I don't know Bonnie, why didn't you tell me my uncle was <em>dead? </em>You knew he wasn't missing and yet, you continued to let me walk around pissed at him for abandoning us."</p>
<p>Bonnie's face blanched, all anger that wasn't from Tyler through the bond dissipated, now replaced with nausea and sadness.</p>
<p>"Ty…I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you but it wasn't the right time. You out of all people deserved to know it first. All I can do is say sorry."</p>
<p>Tyler couldn't help but scoff, "You could've also done more than snap Damon's neck. He deserves more pain than <em>that </em>and I'm going to give it to him." The young wolf quickly pulled out of the parking lot, only stopping when Bonnie called out to him, hoping not to change his mind, but deter him.</p>
<p>"Wait! You know we can't be too far away from each other, let me ride with you. No matter what anger you feel, I can feel your sadness and fear. If you do anything to Damon, I wanna be there with you."</p>
<p>There was a brief pause, with the witch and werewolf just simply staring at each other, coming to a silent understanding, Tyler unlocked the door for Bonnie. The young girl sent Caroline a small smile as she got in the car, before Tyler sped off the school premises, focused on doing one thing, <em>killing Damon Salvatore.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. destined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Ugh, my apologies for this extremely late chapter! I honestly didn't know where to go with this, I'm just trying to move the 'Mason dying' arc along and flesh out the characters! this isn't as long as I would've wanted but regardless, I've already started the next chapter and hopefully it's better than this one lol! once again, thank you for the reviews, they help me immensely! enjoy!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>There were 2 persistent knocks before Damon opened the door, grinning at the two occupants behind it, happy to know they eagerly came to save Elena (who was missing,) once again.</p>
<p>"Bonnie, Dog, it's so nice of you guys to show up at the perfect time! I'm sure you are well info-"</p>
<p>Irritated by his mouth already, Tyler wasted no time punching Damon right in the jaw.</p>
<p>Which caused all hell to immediately break loose.</p>
<p>"Lockwood what the fuck, get the hell off of me!" Damon surprisingly struggled as Tyler ignored him, unable to focus on anything as he felt nothing but a blind rage and the urge to <em>kill.</em></p>
<p>The wolf inside of Tyler relished in beating the enemy and having the upper hand, and while Damon was distracted with flailing, he used this window to bite the vampire, taking a chunk of his pale skin with him. Damon threw the angry teenager off of him, while Tyler flew ungracefully into a wall for the second time that week.</p>
<p>Groaning, Tyler sat up, looking at the now bleeding vampire who suddenly had a weird look on his face.</p>
<p>"The fuck is up with you?" Tyler wasted no time trying to figure out Damon's next move, it was unsettling seeing him so quiet, sitting still.</p>
<p>Damon had simply given up. It wasn't everyday someone kicked his ass for what he (stubbornly) deserved, and it wasn't everyday they basically won the fight either. Damon knew that with the werewolf bite this was <em>officially </em>his last day on earth, and by this point, he just wished it involved more action, Elena and booze.</p>
<p>"Besides the fact that you bit me and I'm essentially dying, I feel…content."</p>
<p>It was silent as Bonnie and Tyler both looked at each other from across the room as if to say, '<em>Has he lost his damn mind?'</em></p>
<p>"Uh, we don't know any side effects to a werewolf bite but surely, you aren't supposed to be fucking <em>content</em>." Tyler felt himself getting riled up again, immediately jumping up and grabbing Damon by the collar. "Just what the fuck are you getting at, Salvatore?"</p>
<p>Even in his peaceful state, Damon chuckled, "I'm getting at <em>nothing, </em>Lockwood. The one time I tried entrusting vampire Barbie to handle one thing aka keep you in the dark about that damn bite, she fucked it up so now, I'm dying. Not so sexily might I add. Ain't karma hilarious?" Tyler strengthened his clutch on Damon's collar, flustered that the man beneath him could even joke at a time like this.</p>
<p>Still standing by the front door, Bonnie observed the entire scene. She was conflicted as to what she should do, feel. She was numb. She <em>despised </em>Damon Salvatore. More than words could even begin to say. But seeing him permanently dead and so hopeless? The thought made her feel weird. Bonnie is better than Damon, no doubt about it. So, why would she stoop to his pathetic level by fighting fire with fire?</p>
<p>But, why <em>couldn't </em>she?</p>
<p>"Ty, back up. He's already down." Bonnie put a soothing hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling just how tense and broken he was, his emotions intensifying through the bond with touch. It hurt that there was really nothing she could say to him, Mason's death was another wound that she had to close just a few days ago for her sanity, and foolishly enough, Bonnie honestly didn't expect to open it back up so soon.</p>
<p>So, she did the only thing that felt natural, she pulled Tyler into a hug they both knew he needed ages ago.</p>
<p>It was like a door had been unlocked in that moment. The pent up anger, sadness, and self-hatred that clung onto Tyler like a blanket for all these years was unceremoniously let out as sobs wracked Tyler's entire body. Bonnie could barely contain her own as she ran her hand through soft chestnut locks, holding Tyler up to her waist.</p>
<p>"Mason's gone, my dad's gone, and yet...here I am, still here. I don't get it. Why? I'm a pain in the ass, I'm sleazy, I'm a terrible son and friend," Tyler's voice lowered to a whisper as he finished, "I'm...I'm nothing."</p>
<p>It was silent for a moment, Tyler too embarrassed and distraught to say anything else, Bonnie trying to grasp what the usually bright and fun-loving boy just confessed, and Damon, well, is too busy dying.</p>
<p>The witch tried gathering her thoughts before addressing Tyler, "Hey, look at me." She commanded softly, cradling his tear-stained face in her hands before continuing, "Tyler, You are one of the strongest boys I have ever known. Your dad used to get mad at you and your mom for the littlest things, causing you to get hit in the crossfire almost every time, and yet, you'd still come into school the next day, being the loudest, most happiest person you could be. It may not be much, but that's strength to me, even if the laughter and the happiness were fake, you should know you deserve for it to be real. Your happiness deserves to be genuine. You're too smart to think otherwise, Lockwood." Nervously, Bonnie pecked his lips, only deepening it slightly when Tyler's arms tightened around her waist. There was so much more that the girl wanted to say, but with Damon in the room and it being the wrong time, she held back, hoping somehow, the kiss said enough.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Their romancing didn't last long when the youngest Salvatore bust through the front door, jaw clenched, as usual.</p>
<p>He fired off questions immediately, "Why is there fresh blood on the floor? What happened to Damon? What even <em>is </em>happening here?" Stefan quizzed as he walked over to his brother still struggling on the floor, pulling him up and not so gently throwing the wounded man on the couch.</p>
<p>"Lockwood b-bit me, so I hate to say it but my time on this earth is coming to an end, brother. As my last dying wish, mind finding Elena for me? I think I'd rather her be the last face I ever see than you<em>, </em>no offense." Damon tried using humor to diffuse Stefan's inevitable freak-out but realized that wasn't gonna happen as Stefan had tears in his eyes but that was like a flash, as he quickly sobered up and put his signature broody face on.</p>
<p>"Damon, you <em>really </em>stress me the fuck out," He let out a disappointed sigh, turning to face the werewitch duo still hugged up but Tyler now standing, "Did you bite him because of Mason?" A nod. "I apologize on my hard-headed brother's behalf. He should've never done that." Stefan let his head fall somberly as he finished.</p>
<p>"He shouldn't have but he still did. Full offense Stefan, but you, Damon and your wack ass apology could go to hell. I'm out this dumb ass house." Tyler grabbed Bonnie's hand, trying to leave the Salvatore house hurriedly and never come back, only stopping when Bonnie pulled both their hands back, halting their movements.</p>
<p>She walked up to Damon, who was laying sloppily on the couch, and towered over him, "One last thing, where did you put Mason's body?" The young witch couldn't help but shiver as she said those words. "I buried him somewhere in the backyard. Use your witchy-woo to find him, I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep." Sighing, Bonnie rolled her eyes at the information, he really valued <em>no one</em> and it's terrifying to think that's just how he is, even with his humanity on. Bonnie brushed off her black jeans before walking away, hopefully for the last time, of hers &amp; the eldest Salvatore's life. Officially done with the entire vampire species. Caroline excluded.</p>
<p>As soon as the door shut, the more pale than usual vampire looked at his brother confusedly, "Wait, why are you letting her leave? She was supposed to try and find out where Elena is."</p>
<p>Stefan shook his head in disbelief, already starting to lose it with his incompetent brother, "What the fuck are you not seeing?! She's trying to get over her <em>boyfriend </em>Damon, whom you, not even 3 days ago, decided to stick a hot poker in his heart. Sorry if she's not in the rescuing mood, regardless if it's Elena. We'll find her some other way to help her and you, a way that doesn't involve Bonnie worrying or exerting herself." He then brought his voice to a whisper, "It's the least we can do."</p>
<hr/>
<p>After using magic, and throwing up most of her breakfast, Bonnie and Tyler were off with Mason's body magically cloaked and covered in the back of Tyler's car.</p>
<p>Silence engulfed them, only sound being the radio and Tyler's heavy breathing. Bonnie knew they both needed comforting but seeing as their friend group is trash, and the only person they both truly leaned on was dead, they were at a loss. Until Bonnie perked up, remembering her cousin was still in Mystic Falls figuring stuff out before she moved here, and since she has her number, it wouldn't exactly be a crime to call her for emotional support.</p>
<p>"Do you...mind if I call my cousin Lucy? Maybe she could help with the body. I don't think any of us are up for that right now." The girl placed a soft hand on Tyler's, and not having the voice to respond, he simply squeezed her hand and nodded, continuing driving with nothing but his thoughts to occupy him.</p>
<p>Bonnie sighed as she pulled her phone out of her bag, smiling softly when she got to Lucy's contact, affectionately put in by the older witch as '<em>Auntie Lulu'</em>.</p>
<p>Quickly, she pressed call, hoping she wasn't busy.</p>
<p>The phone rung twice before Lucy picked up, "Hey lil' cuz what's up? You ain't calling to see if I left right? Because if so, I'm wounded."</p>
<p>"No, but let me add that to my reminders." Both women chuckled before Bonnie sobered up, "For real though, I kinda need help with something and I don't think telling you over the phone would be ideal. Meet me at my house?"</p>
<p>"Yeah sure, you still down the block from Sheila's spot right?"</p>
<p>"Yup, house number 12."</p>
<p>There was shuffling before Lucy responded, "Okay, see you in 10."</p>
<p>"See ya."</p>
<p>Ending the call with a <em>click</em>, Bonnie leaned back and closed her eyes, taking in the silence of the car, forcing herself to hold in all of the tears threatening to spill.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Wait, so you telling me Mason <em>fucking</em> Lockwood is your baby daddy? A 30 year old, Bonnie, really? I thought Tyler was your damn baby daddy, what the hell?"</p>
<p>"That's all you gathered after what I just told you?!"</p>
<p>Sitting in the young girl's living room, Bonnie explained to her cousin about her current predicament, as Tyler took a shower upstairs, too dazed and worn out to even function.</p>
<p>"Fine, I'm sorry, but lil 'cuz, I went to <em>high school </em>with him. Supernatural or not, that's disgusting AND illegal. If he weren't dead I'd kill him myself<em>.</em>" She leaned back in her chair, suddenly reminiscing, "Jesus Christ, he used to see you crawl around here, going on about how his nephew was the same age as you. Girl, if Aunt Sheila were here she would've had a heart attack seeing you with that man."</p>
<p>Bonnie sighed, slightly embarrassed that something like that truthfully never crossed her mind in her small act of rebellion, but, there was nothing she could do as the man was dead, and seeing as she was carrying his child there was bigger fish to fry.</p>
<p>"I know, but after that night, I just felt like I couldn't get enough of him and Tyler. No matter what, I was drawn to them."</p>
<p>Lucy pointed, "Yeah, that's 'cause of that baby girl in you and the work of meddling ancestors. You have no idea how werewitch bonds and conceptions work, do you?" Noticing the water stopped running, Lucy halted her explanation, waiting for Tyler so she didn't have to repeat anything.</p>
<p>5 minutes later, a fresh faced, still sullen looking Tyler jogged downstairs, wearing the extra shirt and basketball shorts he got from his trunk. Despite feeling like complete shit, Bonnie couldn't help but notice how hot Tyler looked, his chiseled angry face making her stomach do flip-flops unabashedly.</p>
<p>Plopping down next to her, Tyler easily threw his arm around Bonnie's shoulders, nonchalantly giving the older woman in front of them his undivided attention.</p>
<p>"Continuing on, while werewolf-witch mates aren't nonexistent, they aren't normal either, the bond pretty much only existed to 3 known couples, all of which included the witch/warlock counterpart belonging to the Gemini coven."</p>
<p>Bonnie blinked, "The Gemini?"</p>
<p>"Sorry I forgot, newbie witch. The Gemini coven is a fucked up coven Sheila and my mama used to have ties with back in the day, they're almost as powerful as us. Keyword, almost. I hated them and their 50 million kids, except for Josette, who last I checked was a doctor. Which reminds me, you could probably go to her for your pregnancy if you would like." Bonnie nodded as Lucy continued, "Anyway, even though it's essentially a Gemini thing, I'm not surprised Bennett's high-jacked it. While you didn't mean to make a connection with Mason, which is now severed because of his death, yours and Tyler's connection was supposed to happen. Hell, I even had a vision about Tyler, you, and the baby. The spirits are excited. They're excited about the both of you." She pointed between the duo.</p>
<p>"Wait, so if we're basically '<em>destined'</em>, that means they knew all of this was gonna happen?" Tyler spoke up.</p>
<p>Lucy scoffed, "They knew? Chile, they practically <em>made </em>it happen. You telling me y'all didn't feel that connection y'all entire lives? Bonds and being mates don't appear out of thin air. Think of it as supernatural soulmates. You ain't have to bite Bonnie so soon, but let's just say you kick-started things by doing it."</p>
<p>Adding some humor, Tyler sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry."</p>
<p>"No need to apologize, especially since being a mate is the best thing you guys could be. Y'all will always be protective and possessive of each other, always in sync, in touch with each other's emotions, and perhaps even pick up some of each other's supernatural traits, til' death do y'all part." She finished.</p>
<p>"Also Bonnie, in case you don't want another child in the next two years, I suggest going on birth control 'cause the both of y'all near the full moon? Not pretty."</p>
<p>The girl gasped and covered her face, embarrassed by Tyler's laughter and nudging and Lucy's unfiltered mouth. Falling back into silence, Tyler and Bonnie looked at each other as the information began to settle. Despite the unsaid words, both of them knew they truly didn't have a problem with their situation, merely glad they ended up with each other, and no one else.</p>
<p>A beat passed before Tyler spoke again, "Okay, now that <em>that </em>dilemma is settled, what are we gonna do about my uncle? We can't just carry a dead body everywhere." Pause. "I would give him a proper funeral but I'd rather not explain to my mother or the police that he was stabbed in the heart for <em>no fucking reason</em>."</p>
<p>"Burning the body and doing something with the ashes is always an option." Lucy shrugged.</p>
<p>Ignoring Bonnie's exasperated look, the older woman continued on, "I know the perfect place to do everything at too," She stood up and walked towards the door, "Thank God this shit-ass town has land for miles or we would be <em>really </em>fucked."</p>
<p>Getting up as well, the duo followed after Lucy, curious as to what she had in mind.</p>
<p>"Where are we going?"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about it."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"<em>Incendia." </em>Lucy muttered, backing up as Mason's already decaying body lit up in flames, quickly leaving nothing in its wake.</p>
<p>In the far from civilization forest, all that was heard was the crackling of fire and Bonnie's sobs, Tyler choosing to be silent in his tears as he buried his head in the girl's hair for comfort. Watching as his uncle turned into ashes, unrecognizable.</p>
<p>Choosing to be sentimental, Lucy took them to Mason's favorite hang out spot in Mystic Falls, remembering coming here often when they were seniors, both belonging to different friend groups but never passing up the chance to have genuine fun together, Lucy felt a lone tear shed, for not only a fallen friend, but for both Tyler and Bonnie. Both children failed by the world already. Making a small promise to herself, Lucy swore if she could help it, Tyler and Bonnie won't have to hurt anymore.</p>
<p>Even if she has to die trying, she <em><strong>is</strong></em> a Bennett, afterall.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hold on, I gotta take this, this number won't stop calling me." Simply nodding, Lucy and Bonnie dragged their feet to the car, giving Tyler privacy.</p>
<p>"<em>Hello? Is this Tyler Lockwood? Mason's nephew?" A female voice questioned.</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yeah, who's this?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>I'm Jules, a </em><em><strong>friend </strong></em><em>of Mason's from Florida, I wanted to call you before I made it to Mystic Falls, so I don't just show up too randomly, but basically, he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts in a few days, that's not like him so safe to say I'm worried, do you have any idea where he could be?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The young wolf felt a chill go down his back, sighing before addressing Jules, "Yeah I do. I think you'd wanna hear this face to face, though."</em>
</p>
<p>Easily sensing it, Tyler already knew the mystery woman on the phone wasn't going to take what he had to tell her lightly.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(P.S. for those hoping that Damon is dead, unfortunately he is not because I selfishly love writing him but! he'll get better in this story lol!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hellooo! I know it's been a minute since i've updated but life happens, i started writing more fics other than this and i truthfully had no motivation for this one? cuz small vent but i literally know where i wanna take it but idk how to execute it to get there? ugh. anywho! this chapter isn't long but! im already writing the next chapter and finally getting into some type of plot! as always, thank you for reading and if you want to review, please do! (also, if you wanna talk hmu on tumblr! bblairenas :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>If he were being honest, Tyler had better things to do on a Saturday night, like kiss Bonnie, shoot some hoops, or hell, even annoy Matt while he was working would’ve been ideal, but instead, Tyler was currently sitting in front of Jules, a hot headed werewolf who couldn’t take ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mason died and we don’t know how.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>As a simple answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, her obsession with him and his uncle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>starting to creep him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, not to be rude but I’m still trying to come to terms with the fact that he’s dead, you being here and pestering me is not helping. Believe what you wanna believe but we don’t know how he died. His ashes are some place safe and I’m just trying to heal, lady.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Jules ruffled her sandy blonde locks in frustration before answering him, “Listen, I wouldn’t be so persistent if it weren’t for the fact this town is </span><em><span>crawling </span></em><span>with vampires</span><em><span>.</span></em><span> Jeez, how can you even stand the smell</span> <span>and the constant aura of </span><em><span>death?”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler looked at the woman blankly, as he never </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>anyone else except for Bonnie and his uncle. He was confused as to how he could feel a vampire, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Oh my god. You're brand new. How many times have you turned?”</span> <span>She gasped, causing his irritation to spike up.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None, the full moon this week will be my first time. Thanks for the reminder that I killed someone just a few days ago, I really appreciate it.” He rolled his eyes, shifting away from her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tyler, stop.” Jules took his hand in hers, “I wanna be your friend. I </span>
  <b>
    <em>am </em>
  </b>
  <span>your friend. Your uncle was my pack mate, my right hand man. Which is why I even knew to come. He told me about you, the vampires, Katherine. He even mentioned messing with another supernatural here. Bianca? Or was it Brittany?, whate-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bonnie. Her name is Bonnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right!” She snapped. “You know her or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scoffed loudly, “Or something. She’s my mate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules laughed, “Well, I’ll be damned. You’re just full of surprises, mini Lockwood. Anyway, since you’re new and </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone or something </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed Mason, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join my pack, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mason’s pack. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I already got the others coming up here soon. Whoever killed him won’t live to see another day, and if you officially join us, you could make sure of their demise too.” She smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler didn’t have the heart to tell her the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that killed him was already dead, or almost dead. Tyler hadn’t seen Damon around town since that day, and hearing nothing from any Salvatore brother for more than 2 days was like a gift. He wished for it to always be this peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course though, in Mystic Falls, you don’t always get what you want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to respond, the young wolf bristled, watching as the only person he ever wanted to see dead, walked in, basking in all his asshole glory, Damon Salvatore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck? There’s a cure for a werewolf bite?” Quickly seeing to where Tyler was looking, Jules lowly growled, disgusted by the old vampire’s presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, if there were, we’d be fucked. Did you bite him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tyler nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s your answer. Since you haven’t turned yet your bite isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>lethal. Most likely that blood sucker had sickness and dementia but after a day or two he probably passed out and woke up with a major headache but ultimately was fine again. Sort of like a glitch in the werewolf matrix, basically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damon made his way over to the werewolves, smirking at Tyler’s reaction and the lady wolf’s explanation. She wasn’t wrong, after a rather dramatic goodbye, Damon felt himself being whisked away into nothingness. But, gained consciousness to a sobbing Elena and an even more broody Stefan a few hours later. He was grateful, but slightly confused and embarrassed. When Damon Salvatore dramatically dies, he wants to stay dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lockwood, oh how I </span>
  <b>almost</b>
  <span> missed that chiseled face of yours.” He said as he sat down in their booth, Jules and Tyler now alert. “Sucks I have to go without it anyway because as soon as you leave this restaurant I’m snapping your neck,” Damon grabbed Tyler on the nape of his neck pulling him towards him as he finished, “And if your little wolf friend tries to stop me, I’ll snap her neck too, which is a shame, such a hot waste of a woman.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a knee jerk reaction, both wolves shot up out of their seats, causing multiple people in the Mystic Grill to stare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tyler, be calm. I got it.” Jules soothed the boy down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unafraid, she sized Damon, towering over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know who you are, but I for sure never need a reason to kill an abomination like you. Threatening me is one thing, but don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>threaten Tyler again. In fact, once the full moon hits, I’ll make sure of that.” She sat back down as she continued, “You’ve just been marked. Hope you enjoy dying for real this time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Refusing to be intimidated, Damon rolled his eyes and got up, ignoring the smug look on the young wolf’s face. “Whatever that means.” Brushing her threat off, he turned to Tyler, “Just know, if I could stick a hot poker in your heart like I did your uncle’s, I wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>hesitate </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lockwood. I’m in a good mood so consider yourself saved, for now.” The vampire grimaced and walked off, leaving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> heated Tyler behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna kill him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And if that kills me, fine.” He was visibly shaking, struggling to contain the riled up wolf inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly grabbing his hand, Jules tried calming him but to no avail. “Listen, you’re better than him. If you join us, you’ll grow stronger, and once we off him you could find peace, learn more about your werewolf heritage or protecting yourself. I just need you to trust me, Tyler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his mind racing, he came to his senses. “Okay. I’ll join.” He blurted out. “If that’s what it takes, I don’t care. I want him </span>
  <b>
    <em>gone.”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules childishly danced in her seat, pleased with her persuasive skills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, me joining doesn’t mean I can just up and leave with you guys after we kill him. I have a life here, my mom, my friends, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonnie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Jules waved her hand, dismissing his worries, “I’m not asking that of you. As pack, no matter where we are, we always have each other's back, why do you think the others are coming? Granted we came too late for Mason and that will always be our fault, but we’re here to fix that mistake, and help our </span>
  <em>
    <span>own.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>He held out his hand, figuring he’s made </span><em><span>worse </span></em><span>decisions than this, Tyler and Jules shook on it, both of them seemingly relieved for different</span> <span>reasons.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie paced back and forth, the woman lounging lazily on her bed waiting for her to speak, “We don’t know these people, why would Tyler join their pack so easily?” She questioned. “I trust him, not Jules. Something about her wasn’t right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting the call from Tyler that in a turn of events he managed to join a pack and see a revived Damon Salvatore, she felt nervous. Their first time dealing with  werewolf business wasn’t looking to be smooth sailing, she wanted to know what Jules and the rest of wolves intentions were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re stressing for nothing, how’re you gonna judge someone you’ve only heard over the phone? If she wanted to hurt Tyler surely he would’ve been harmed by now.” Lucy shrugged, ”Not to mention, he’s not really apart of the pack yet, it’s a whole ritual. He has time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie realized the woman had a point but, it’s never that easy, she still felt like she needed to warn Tyler, without exactly scaring him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you’re right.” The </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘for now.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>going unspoken, Bonnie plopped down next to Lucy, rather defeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know so much about werewolves anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Lucy cracked a small smile, seemingly thinking of an untold memory, “Girl, you really think Katherine found out about Mason by herself? I used to run with wolves, not Mason’s peoples specifically, but we were cool</span> <span>and you can learn </span><em><span>a lot </span></em><span>as a witch from them.” </span></p><p> </p><p><span>Bonnie nodded very seriously before smiling, “I bet you learned some things as a </span><em><span>woman </span></em><span>from them</span> <span>too.” </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gross.” Bonnie instantly frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucy threw a pillow at the younger girl, laughing. “Your implications, not mine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>———</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules stopped directly in front of the trailer home, dingy and rusty, as James continuously left it, preparing to knock before said man opened up, smiling at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m guessing it worked?” He pulled her in for a kiss, backing into the mini home. “Sure did. All I had to say was some vengeful bullshit and he was like putty in my hands. Him and his uncle were feeble minded together, truly.” She said, laughing to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, you think the kid’s got what it takes to be future alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jules scoffed, “Once we sink our claws into him he’ll be the best we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>seen. I know the stories end up being bogus but you should’ve been there, man. Not even Ronnie could live up to what Tyler is gonna be.” She paused, thinking about her next words, “Our entire lives they said </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>pack will produce one of the greatest alpha’s in werewolf history, we’ve had too many to name, only one or two sticking out, but with this new generation of wolves, we grow closer and closer to seeing that prophecy become true everyday.” She shrugged, “So, my bet’s on Tyler.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>James smirked at her, “Jackson was pretty promising, what makes you so sure about Tyler? If Mason wasn’t so special, how is he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mason wasn’t mated with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>witch </span>
  </em>
  <span>last time I checked. Also, the boy’s energy is unmatched, and he hasn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>turned </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. Once he does and we do the ritual, everything will be set into place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple smiled at each other, extremely excited about their quick development towards getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they want.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this doesn’t mean I’m through with scolding you on your rash decision, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know, but I figured you’d be less judging if you were fed and in public.”  He smirked at Bonnie, causing her to roll her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choosing to lessen the blow with romantic gestures and food, Tyler decided to take Bonnie out on their first official date, since being supernaturally married doesn’t really mean much in a practical sense. Despite being slightly mad, Bonnie couldn’t say no when Ty showed up at her house with flowers and his good suit on, almost making the hormonal girl cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, here they were, sitting in a quaint little restaurant hidden in town, both of them enjoying themselves completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you know I’ve always had a little crush on you, Bennett? This is like my wet dream.” Tyler started up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie couldn’t help her laugh, “Woah, what? Just a year ago the only time you even remotely interacted with me was during your parties and when you needed tutoring. That’s what you call flirting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held his hands up, “Hey, I didn’t say I tried flirting with you, I just simply pined after you from a far, as a gentleman should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie rolled her eyes then softened her gaze, “Well, despite the terrible situation that we had to endure just to get here, I’m glad we’re whatever we are. I’ll fully admit I liked you back and I still do.” They joined pinkies across the table, smiling at eachother, “You know, regardless of the fact that I’m carrying your uncle’s child.” The witch giggled at Tyler’s ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I ain’t mad’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>expression and with a glass of water and a flask of </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not alcohol, the couple toasted to new beginnings </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>ends, continuing to enjoy their date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ty, don’t you think your mom will be mad that I’m staying here </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>for like, the 10th time this month?” Bonnie sat on Tyler’s bed watching him get undressed, unabashedly staring at his biceps as he removed his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their actually perfect date, they crashed at Tyler’s, Bonnie refusing to go home since there was no one waiting for her anyway, with her dad constantly gone. Also, they conveniently haven’t figured out how to tame the bond’s pull for long periods of time, seeing as carrying something of your significant other’s is the only way to placate it for a short time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Bonnie now has a dresser at Tyler’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Pfft, no. She barely notices when the maids go home, what makes you think she’ll care about </span><em><span>my</span></em> <em><span>girlfriend</span></em><span> staying over?” He walked over and kissed Bonnie on the mouth before going into his adjoined bathroom. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a typical teenager, the Bennett witch felt her heart flutter by the young wolf calling her his girlfriend. It felt amazing to finally be wanted and not have to constantly earn it or worry about it. She shook her head like an etch a sketch though, trying to focus, “She’ll care because she doesn’t know I’m pregnant and this is her house, I don’t wanna be seen as an </span>
  <em>
    <span>irresponsible slut</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though she couldn’t see it, Tyler frowned. “Bon, you sound like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caroline </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now. You’re the most responsible person in mystic falls and I think I’m more of a slut than you’d ever be, cut it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bonnie sighed, “Okay but either way we’re finding a way to lessen the distance thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Tyler said coming out in only his boxers, causing Bonnie to gulp. “Don’t you like being around </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the time? I’m like, the sexiest man you’ve ever been with.” And to prove his point, Tyler made a goofy face and tickled Bonnie, making her squeal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they laughed and play-fought, they failed to see the woman in the doorway, looked dismayed and disappointed even as she quietly left.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>